Photograph
by Alexer002
Summary: Alex and Piper AU...they meet at a Charity event, both in relationships but will they fall for each other besides their significant others? Vauseman lots and lots of Vauseman
1. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction ever! Please be nice, I don't live in America so many of the facts on this story maybe wrong and I apologise in advance for that. Okay enough said**

 **Right to it…**

 **Do enjoy**

 **PHOTOGRAPH**

 _Something is vibrating…_

 _What is that?_

Perfectly manicured fingers peek out from the white comforters, immediately a hiss fills the quite bedroom due to the coldness. A hand pads the night stand for whatever god forbidden form that wakes the blonde that is sleeping. The hand hits the side lamp and she immediately whips her head to the scene at hand almost giving her a whiplash and already she feels the after effects of the shots she did last night with Nicki. _God! I have to fire Nicki, who drinks on a Monday? She thinks to herself_ Already she can hear her mother scolding her, about the after effects of drinkingheavy liquor, _"Piper you should be more like Polly ladies drink Wine not hard liquor especially tequila like some trailer park hooker."_

"Hello!?" _is it Morning already? Gosh_ she thinks

"Babe? Yeah Hi! I'm sorry to wake you up this morning but I need a favour please?"

It's her girlfriend she recognises that Australian accent anywhere...

"Stella what is it now" you see Piper hated morning...anything that has to do with waking her up before 10:30 she resented whole heartedly, since she was young waking up early felt more like torture, her mother and friends used to tell her that she will grow out of it, after so many years she still hates waking up early.

"What is it now Ella? Did u forget the your phone again? And what time is it? Why aren't you sleeping, it's still early, I don't even think the birds are up yet...I'm tired can we do this in the morning when...I don't know have regained all my senses back?" She rubs her eyes and squints at the alarm clock next to the night stand...it reads 6:48 am...

"No! Wait Piper...uhmmm are you going to the Charity function tonight? Please don't lie to me and say you are not going because I saw the invitation cards Emily left for you" said Stella

"Ella..." said Piper Coming Out as a Sigh

"What? I was just asking?...anyways I'm doing their flowers there so i left my key at your apartment and I'm really busy right now, Sorting out a mishap" she sighs..."Some dumb fuck swapped orders and now I'm running around Like a headless chicken trying to fix the mess they made...this is the last time I ask you to do this to me please can u just bring the flowers there and I will take care of the rest please?"

"But Stella you know I never go to these Charity events, Nicki is the one who normally goes on my behalf; if I show my face there they will be chaos, Paparazzi everywhere? Need i remind you what happened in LA?"

Piper was a self-made Millionaire who originally came from a wealthy WASP family, after high school Piper decided to go "find herself" as many of her friends decided to go to college. She travelled the world for 2 years until she was in Argentina, Mendoza there she learned a lot about making of wine the whole wine scene and with her grandmother's inheritance she bought a vineyard in Napa Velly and started doing her own Wine 'Chapman Wine house' became a brand all over the world as she bought the Vine yards that she visited all those years ago, now at only 27 Piper Elizabeth Chapman was on the number one spot as one of the most influential people in the world according to Times Magazines beating Oprah, Barack Obama to name a few, which Made Nicki so excited she dragged Piper in the middle of an important conference call to celebrate her achievement, hence the huge headache from last night's escapade.

"I know but I really am desperate I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't desperate...please Piper...I'll make it up to you tonight" her voice is now low and seductive.

Piper sighs as she rubs her eyes with her thumb and pointing finger..."Fine!" You owe me and when I ask you to do that _thaaang_ you normally complain doing, today I don't not want to hear WHY you should not be doing it because of your back...Tonight all I want to hear is moaning and screaming how much of a goddess and good of a girlfriend I am, you owe me at least 6 Orgasms"

"6!?" Stella was practically screaming now.

Stella and was a Florist, they met at an event Piper was hosting and Stella did their flowers, Piper was seemingly impressed by the flowers they put together because some of the flower were her grandmother's favourite so she went to Stella to thank her personally since she hated the fake 'Thank you notes' they normally hand out, and so they started to talk, and one thing led to another, 6 months later they are in a relationship. Was she happy? If you ask her, she would answer you, Yes! Maybe, I mean they had sex on a regular basis; the sex was okay, good. but they felt more like fuck buddies than a couple, they were the total opposite of each other though, Piper loved Sundays indoors doing nothing but reading a good book or watch food network, Stella liked Sundays where she drinks and passes out, because Sundays are just a reminder of a good weekend and a bad reality Piper loved to read, Stella preferred to watch _Real Housewives_ or some reality show.

Even though Nicki who happens to be Piper's childhood best friend would tell her that she and Stella won't last, and that they were an odd couple Piper would end the conversation with " I love Hot people, I can't help it if she's hot, at least she's not in it for the money" But being famous person though comes with a prize, prize of not being able to have a normal relationship, it was hard finding someone decent not to mention the tabloids would have a field day knowing that she was dating, and a woman at that no less, even though she knew that her relationship with Stella had cracks she would remind herself to work with what she had, and she did, but the public however did not know about her relationship with Stella

Out of reflex Piper removed the phone out of her ear and put it back again...she was laughing at Stella's reaction..."Yeah"

"That's a bit excessive don't you think?"

"Yeah well, what time should I be there?" Said Piper

"Around 5 the event starts at 7, just wear something Casual so people do not recognise you ok? ohhh and I'll text you the address of the place"

Ok...ok...can I go back to sleep now please? Ok bye"

"Bye".

She decided to wake up since her sleep was ruined and go make her-self some coffee and maybe have some breakfast before she goes to Stella's Place later.

Alex was awaken by an alarm clock, she rolled to her side and snoozed the alarm clock as she groaned, she closed her eyes again as sleep is about to behold her she heard the clock again, she left it ring a few more times before she knocked it down with a pillow, she heard the door of the open

" Honey… are you Okay?"

" I'm fine it's just your stupid alarm clock" Alex replied, "the only day I don't get to go to work, it wakes me up but when I need it to wake me up I don't hear it" she says more to herself.

" Okay, are you ready for tonight? I asked Susan to pick a dress for you knowing you, I am pretty sure you forgot"

" do I really have to go? You know I feel kind of awkward around your colleagues, when they all are talking about medical stuff, and why is Susan picking my dress? Last time she did I ended up going home wearing a dress so tight, I had to practically put it on using baby oil, I love Su but she has no taste in fashion, or know my Size. Brad sweety do I really have to go though?"

"Yes Lex" Brad chuckled coming out from the bathroom wearing only a towel.

Brad was Alex's boyfriend for 18 months, they met when Alex's mother had an open heart surgery, Brad was a Cardiologist, one of the best in New York, during Diane's regular check-ups which Alex always accompanied her to, Brad finally asked Alex out and they have been going out for 18 months. Brad was good looking, brunette hair, cooper eyes, strong jaw line, masculine, he looked like he just stepped out of a GQ magazine, He was fine.

"you will be fine, you are going as my date remember you are there to support me and the charity, plus some of the surgeon's wives will be there, and Su also you love her don't you?" as he sat beside Alex on the bed.

"Those prissy stuck ups? That fails to talk about anything else besides their summer home in the Hamptons or who the best designer is, or what colour trend is coming back this festive? I'd rather hang my self than listen to Veronica yep about which part of her body is she stretching this month, only to look younger, why can't people respect the process of aging and leave the silicones alone, rich people are dumb" she said rolling her eyes

Brad laughed " so I'll tell Su to bring the dress at your apartment at 6, please don't be late Alex this is important, the Chief Surgeon is going to be there its important I make a good first impression, and I want you to be by my side when I introduce myself to him okay?"

Alex just nodded. and with that Brad kissed Alex and the cheek and went to the walk in closet and started picking a suit for tonight's even.

It was around 5'o clock in the afternoon when Alex got to her apartment in Brooklyn, she decided to make herself a cheese grill sandwich with Coffee, and head to take a shower, as she was about to get in the shower a doorbell rang, she went to open the door it was Susan, Brad's secretary.

"ohh Hi Su, you brought the dress?"

"Hi Alex, yes I did, I picked your favourite colour, Brad said it was Yellow?'

Alex frowned at this, "ohh okay" she quickly replaced her frown with a smile and simply thanked Susan and went to shower.

After a shower Alex decided to try her dress on, and to say it was Yellow was an understatement, it was bright yellow, if you were far wearing that dress you would think she was a character on Sesame Street. As she predicted the dress was too tight for her to breathe on, never mind short and Yellow.

"I look like the sun" she muttered to herself.

She quickly took the dress off, now she starts to panic since she has nothing to wear, as she sits on the edge of the bed wearing only her underwear, she goes to her small closet and opens it, only to her relief a dress she bought months ago, when she went shopping with her mom, the dress was exquisite, sexy yet elegant and classy, it was scarlet red the gown was closed in the front but its back was open with a long slit that ends just above her knee, she wore the dress with gold 5 inch gold strappy sandals making her taller than normal, she wore light make up with blood red lipstick, she curled her raven hair, and teased it with her fingers so the curls looked a bit messy but intentional. She looked breath taking. She looked herself one last time in the mirror before taking her clutch bag her keys and phone and headed for the event.

 **A/N the story starts off slow but it will soon pick up, Vauseman on the next Chapter, I do apologise for the error and grammar, English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy, please review as this is my first fanfic.**

 **Alexe002.**


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, here's chapter 2…right….straight to it….

Ohh please read the A/N at the end…okay enjoy

 _ **Chapter 2 "I knew the first time we met, you'd be kinda hard to forget"**_

Piper decided to grab a smoothie for her Morning run before the New York rush starts to fill the day, when she came back to her apartment, she showered, and went to her Office, the day seemed to have passed by very quickly, as lunch time came.

"hey Nic, want to go grab something to eat? I've been craving fried chicken all day" she picks her head in Nicki's Office.

Nicki and Piper have been friends since childhood, both born from wealthy families, went to the same middle school to high school, unlike Piper Nicki went to College, and majored in business Management and Marketing, that is why when Piper came back from abroad she pitched the idea to her, unlike some people that shot Piper down, Nicki quit her job to help Piper with her dream.5 years later Nicki's one of the senior managers of the Company.

"Yeah, Hey Influential 1!" she said standing up from her office chair "I mean Fuck you're at the pick of your life right now, you could die, or come out and tell people you're gay, you do realise that you just made history right there, a 27 year old who beat the president, hell you beat Beyoncé and Jay Z . Men will write sonnets about you. There once was a lad named Piper who had crocked teeth, she was odd, many thought she was a bored…"

"Men will write sonnets? A lad? Really? What is this the eighteen hundreds? Have you been watching game of thrones again?" do you always have to bring my middle school years, every time we talk about the past now do you? And I'm not coming out to the world that has no business knowing my business"

Nicki was laughing at her friend now, as they get on the elevator "your lady business that is…you had horrible case of acne, you had braces and pink eye, but now look at you now still trying.. Not yet there and Yes that shit is addictive you of all people should know that, plus I have been behind lately"

"still trying? You're a piece of shit you know that?" she said as the elevator doors open and now they heading for the door of the lobby

Nicki laughed and shook her head.

….

"So you ready for tonight?" Piper asked as they sit down at one of Piper's favourite restaurant, the perks of being famous is easy access to exclusive restaurant and clubs even without reservation they let you in, the restaurant was full because of lunch time, and they were sited at the corner booth of the restaurant.

"Yeah, I guess" Nicki said as she views the Menu

"You get the Speech I e-mailed you? Is your dress ready?" piper was as per usual rumbling

"Hey Chapman relax okay? Everything is fine"

"I think i might stick around for the speech after I deliver Stella's flowers' she said absemindedly, as the waitress came to take their order and placed their beverages and bread in front of them.

"Thank you…what? You're going? Then why am I going then if you will be going?" asked Nicki

"No Stella asked me to deliver the flowers at the event venue so I'm only going there to deliver the flowers, listen to your speech, well technically its mine since I wrote it, I just want to hear it and then leave nobody will see me. I'll be listening at the back with Stella and her people, I don't want the mishap of LA"

Nicki was laughing as she recalled the chaos that happened in LA. Their food came and they ate in comfortable silence, making conversation about light topics. After they have finished eating, piper settled the bill and left the restaurant.

…..

It was 4:30 when Piper got at Stella's place to get the keys to her flower shop. She drove to Stella's shop got a whole bunch of flowers that left some pedals in her new Red Range Rover, she got to the venue of the event just in time and handed the flowers to one of Stella's employees to take, she decided to stay and check the scenery before it is filled with people, and take everything in. as she was about to leave she hears Stella's voice calling her.

"oh, hey babe, how are you?"

"Hi" Stella pecks Piper on the cheek "is that outfit supposed to make you blend in?"

"What's wrong with my Outfit? "Piper says as she eyes her outfit on the glass door of the balcony.

"You look like your impersonating Ellen Degeneres"

Piper was wearing a worn out blue boyfriend Jean ripped at the knees, with black and white chuck tailors Converse sneakers with a white blouse tucked in the front but hang lose at the back, with dark blue blazer.

"I fail to understand what is so wrong with my clothes I'm wearing, these are my everyday clothes, and regular people wear these kind of clothes Ellz"

"Okay if you say so"

"yeah, I was thinking of staying until Nicki gives my speech, you think I can hang out with you guys until then?"

"Yeah sure No problem"

….

Brad arrived a bit early to check if everything was in place as people started to fill the place slowly, by 19:30pm everyone had arrived, including Nicki, but Alex had not yet arrived, as Brad was beginning to get agitated and irritated as to why Alex hasn't arrived, he took out his phone from his pocket as he was about to dial her girlfriend's number, Alex's appeared.

"I am so sorry honey" she pecks him in the mouth "there was an accident on my way here and traffic, it really was hectic did I miss anything?"

"Alex! There you are! Where have you been? You promised you're not going to be late" his eyes now scans the raven haired in front of him "and what are you wearing? That's not the dress Su picked out for you, are you trying to embarrass me? You never do anything right do you Alex? God!"

If there's anything Alex had learned over the few months that she has been with Brad, is never to argue with the guy in front of people, normally Alex would shoot back, she never lets anyone undermine her, but because of where they were she decided to defuse the situation and apologise. Alex was a very confident person, she had this aura around her that made people uncomfortable, she knew men and women loved to fear her, Brad included.

"Brad I'm sorry but that dress was too tight, what's wrong with the one I have on now? It's serving its purpose right? It's still a dress at the end of the day" Alex said her voice dripping with irritation.

"I have to go prepare for my speech, I don't want to do this here, now in front of all our friends, but first let me introduce you to the Chief Surgeon Dr Caputo"

"Okay fine" as she adjusts her glasses more to her nose.

To say Alex was bored was an understatement; she was totally short with everyone, not to mention the discomfort she felt. At some point Mr Healy one of the Surgeons who had a huge crush on Alex which he didn't even try to hide from anyone including Brad, asked Alex to dance with him as his hand kept sliding down Alex's bare back to cup her ass, which Alex will occasionally swat away, if it wasn't Healy the creepy, it was Victoria talking in close proximity, Alex could smell the gin and tonic in her breath, asking Alex about her and Brad tying the knot, or yapping about recent celebrity gossip she read on People magazine, there's was also Susan whom Alex loved but she was weird and smelled suspiciously like Cat urine, she talked only about her 8 cats at home, she reminded Alex of her Aunt somehow, which is why she loved her. thank fully Brad had done his Speech meaning she could go out to the balcony and indulge in some moonlighting and fresh air until the party seizes to exist.

Alex stepped out into the coldness already regretting why she didn't bring her coat, she inhaled the breeze as it burns her nostrils already however feeling good. As she was about to exhale and close her eyes, she hears somebody clearing her throat, she was startled and ended up choking before breathing Out.

"ohh I'm sorry, are you Okay?"

"Fuck" still coughing, "you scared the shit out of me man" now her right hand is on her heart trying to calm down.

"I'm really sorry, here drink this" Piper immediately offered Alex a bottle of red wine

"Thank you" she sips the wine "hmmmmm," she swallows as she brings the bottle to her eyes to read the label "this is really good" she recognises the branding "one of my favourites actually" said Alex as she takes another galp this time a long one

"Yeah? Then have some chocolate with that" Offered Piper

Alex eyes her suspiciously, before taking the box "Thank you, wow this is good, really good, if I knew this is where, they are hiding the good stuff, I could have come here long time ago"

"Not enjoy yourself are you?" asked Piper

"between a creepy old man in his late 50's hitting on me all night while grabbing my ass, and a woman who's interest only involve celebrity gossip, Botox and Gin and a lovely young lady who is obsessed with her 8 cats and can't stop talking about them? Best night of my life" said Alex

"ohhh that rough huh" Piper Chuckled

"uh-huh, what's your excuse of being out here? Escaping the horrible food?"

Piper laughed at the theatrics of this stranger "No, I just brought the flowers, was about to leave actually just decided to stay for the speeches"

Alex nodded, then stared at the big city lights again as a deep sigh escaped her mouth, then a smoke immediately filled the air, making it clear that indeed winter is slowly creeping in.

Piper only started to admire the pale back of the raven haired girl that stood a few feet away from her, Piper was sitting on the huge plant pot at the corner, she could see Alex but Alex couldn't see her proper, just make out the obvious her eyes travelled from her back to her ass, as if on que with the blonde's mind Alex leaned forward on the cold railing of the balcony, and Piper got a good view of Alex's ass. She was brought back to reality by a husky voice.

"The speeches weren't so bad, I particularly loved the one that was given by the woman with the wild hair, it was entertaining" to think Alex might have liked the speech that was given by her boyfriend, she knew Brad's speech by heart because it's the same speech he gives at Charity events every year. "I better get in now before I catch pneumonia, thank you for keeping me Company….?"

"Beth" Piper said extending her hand for Alex to take.

" nice to meet you Beth I'm Alex, Alex Vause" as Alex took 'Beth's hand and shakes it, _her hands are so soft_ Thought to herself immediately dismisses the thought, she could tell that the woman she was talking to was indeed was attractive but couldn't see because of the silhouette of the buildings

"enjoy"

"I will"

The Charity went well, as everyone departed, Brad wanted Alex to go with him to the after party but she had an early morning tomorrow so she decided to go sleep at her apartment, instead of Brad's. She got home and took a shower and headed straight to bed. She was tired but sleep didn't come immediately as her mind started to wonder to the stranger who kept her company when she went out to get some fresh air, _Beth._ The highlight of the night was meeting the blonde. _Was she even blonde?_ _She sounded like a blonde? What? How do blonde people sound like?_ She thought to herself, she couldn't see Beth quite well because of the darkness of the night, _I wonder which flower shops she works at?_ "Okay I'm officially going insane, over a girl I met once, in which I'll never see again" she said to herself with that she decided to close her eyes and try to get some sleep.

As per usual Alex was late and the line at the coffee shop was long, she scolded herself for not rather making Coffee at home and just poured it in a to go cup, but she then would not have had the coffee with her favourite chocolate Croissant. She got her order and immediately felt a bump, making the hot liquid to splash all over her white double-breasted jacket "Fuck! Aww!"

"I'm so sorry" said Piper as her hand automatically went so reach the other person who had a misfortune of being punished for the lack of her concentration, as of last night her mind was pretty preoccupied by a certain raven haired lady with a cute ass, she was thinking of her so much that "thing" she asked Stella to do to her yesterday she ended up not wanting to do it, _that little vixen was trouble_ she thought.

"its fine" said Alex and they both wanted to get up, they bumped their heads together

"aww" in unison

They looked at each other, blue meets green, more properly this time, as Alex's glasses were on the floor.

"it's you!" said Piper

"Hey kid" Alex lets Out a husky chuckle

"Are you Okay? Did I burn you?"

"No, I'm fine kid, next time watch where you going okay" as Alex looked at the time on her phone she was 15 minutes late " fuck" she cursed under her breath

Piper kneeled down to get Alex's glasses, "can I buy you another Coffee? Since it's my fault, and it's only fair"

Alex puts on her glasses and is taken aback at how beautiful Piper or rather 'Beth' eyes are, now that her vision is clearer. Her eyes instantly remind her of a perfect summer's day.

"uhmmm No, I'm running late, but thanks though another time"

"Another time?" asked piper with a puzzled face

"Yeah Kid" A chuckle "this is New York after all" said Alex now heading for the door and gave the blonde her famous signature smirk after that she was gone.

Piper remained rooted at the scene for a few minutes trying to imprint that, perfect smirk, that husky voice, the throaty chuckle and those natural Pink lips in her brain. _I bet she's a real good kisser_ she thought to herself. She was brought back by something her vibrating Cell phone, that's when she realised that Alex left her bag there, it was black and was engraved Alex Vause on the side Corner. Her grin was so wide, she could have auditioned for a toothpaste commercial and landed the role right there and then. She took the bag and headed for the counter and ordered coffee.

 **A/N can I just say how difficult it is to write? I respect each and every individual who writes fanfic. It's hard, I was going to drop this story and just close the whole thing, go back to my usual routine life but I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I just gave up**

 **Yes its weird no actually really fudging weird that Alex is with Brad (a man) at that, but I had this idea in which Piper was a full blown lesbian and Alex was with a guy, and how exactly will Piper try and woo Alex, in which most fanfic stories Alex is always the One chasing of their issues being Money, so I made this story eliminating 1. Money, 2. Security (them not free falling in life) and I wondered if they were not an issue how will their relationship play out. I thought about the idea, and thought it was 'unique'.Criticism is welcome you guys, and I need to know if I should continue or simply abandon it. I thank you for all who have left a review, favoured the story and those who are following it. I love you to the Moon and back**

 **Alexer002**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Childhood is like being drunk. Everyone remembers what you did, except you._

It has been 2 weeks, 2 brutal tedious weeks of Piper going to the Coffee shop she met Alex or rather, bumped into. The Next day she went at the same time thinking that maybe she would bump into her again. She went with the bag assuming that maybe she might need it, since it contained essentials. She sat at one of the secluded tables at the window so she was facing the door, and every time the door opened she would just up in her sit with a grin only to be disappointed with whomever is entering failing to match the Vixen which is Alex Vause. she was in her 3rd Cup of Mocha when she decided to go ask the Barista about the raven haired girl, at what time she normally comes to the Coffee Shop, as per usual the barista remained clueless who she was talking about, after that she made it her task to come to the Coffee shop every day for 2 weeks.

She has been so distracted lately that she forgot all about her 7 months anniversary, she was woken up by a 1960's Sonny & Cher- "I got you babe", blasting from the iPod speakers and was first confused as to what was happening before she could take in her surrounding, the brunette walked in with a wooden tray at hand and what look like a breakfast. After breakfast Stella gave her a bunch of flowers and microwavable slippers cream Boots. she eyed them suspiciously but concluded with she got her those slippers because the winter has approached but discarded the idea and was replaced by guilt, she has been thinking about Alex a lot lately, skin like milk, cream milk that is, comes to mind. _Why does she have this hold on me? I've met her like what? Twice now? You don't even know if she's gay or not. Concentrate_ Piper, you came to here to get Stella a gift not think about Alex, _with those pink juicy lips and that smirk, ohh that face, I want to sit on that face. She thought,_ which is why she was at fifth Avenue and 57th Street New York at 10 in the morning looking at Tiffany's jewellery for her 'thoughtful' girlfriend. She was getting frustrated at not finding the right gift. She scolded herself for not simply asking Emily to do it, but thought of as cliché for asking her Assistant to buy her girlfriend an anniversary gift, so here she was, barely awake.

…

Alex was a Chef, working at one of the upcoming new Restaurant in New York Amelia's. She went to College and studied Law, during the Last year at Harvard she decided to drop out, because it was not her passion. Alex was good with her hands, anything to do with creating she was good, matter of fact brilliant at it, she regretted as to why she didn't switch to something related to Art, she managed however to go to culinary School and became a Chef but her true passion was Painting, which she did during her spare time but does not know yet how to market herself. This is why at 25 years old she was working as one of the top Chef's at Amelia's.

It has been a long day for Alex since one of the Chef she works with Stephan cut his finger with a knife, having Alex to take his shift, and a dinner later on, allowing the Restaurant to close early for this couple's anniversary. After 4 Butter Cakes and a hectic lunch rush, Alex was exhausted she had to come up with a perfect Menu for this couple that's going to be dinning at the Chef's table later. She wanted to go take a shower and change the double breasted chef's jacket but it was already too late for her to go back to her apartment and lately "Nicki" her Bike has been giving her problems. She didn't want to make a bad impression so put she stayed.

Piper was standing in front of a full length Mirror cursing herself, as to what should she wear. She was from a photo shoot that took the whole day, so to her advantage hair and makeup were already done only thing left was an outfit. She went with a Plump dress that hug her at the right places and ended just below the knee with black stockings and black 4 inch pump heels with a white coat. She looked like a movie star. She wondered what Stella planned for the night, since the public has yet to know of their relationship, they had limited options. She was against going out at first but decided to trust Stella. As she was about to leave she remembered Stella's gift, she went through her other bag emptying its contents to get them to the other bag. She checked herself one last time on the mirror satisfied with how she looked she left.

…..

Stella got there first, as she found Alex with 2 other guys with her and at the far corner noticed 2 other couples. As she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Stella. I made reservations for tonight and asked for the Restaurant to be cleared?" said Stella looking at Alex and the 2 waiters.

"Welcome to Amelia's my name is Alex and I will be your Chef for the evening, Chef Stephan was unable to make it because he had an acci…." Alex's words died in her mouth as she looked at the door who was has just got in, it was Piper looking dapper than ever. She was approaching them.

Stella looked at where Alex was looking and she smiled immediately " ohh Hi babe"

Piper stopped in her tracks and failed to acknowledge Stella, before she could stop her mouth words came out of her mouth she said "Alex! What are you doing here?"

Stella looking confused as to how she could have known their Chef, she walked the few feet and kissed Piper on the lips, like making it obvious to everyone who was looking at them that Piper was hers but all in all she wanted to make it obvious to Alex, as to why she did that you ask? She also does not know Stella has always been the jealous type given a chance Stella would be jealous of the sweat rolling down Piper's forehead; jealousy was like second nature to Stella.

Brought to reality by the lips that were suddenly attacking hers, she pushed Stella away gently and pecked her on the lips "hey….you" said Piper and her eyes immediately looked at Alex whose face was scrunched up as if she has seen something disgusting. Seeing that Piper was looking at her she quickly changed the look to a cold one. In which any Ordinary individual could not read but this was Piper, _must be something she's used to mastering_ thought Piper because she knew that face from anywhere, she has mustered it herself.

"As I was saying, Chef Stephan was in an accident, so I was asked to replace him" said Alex completely ignoring Piper's question but assumed what she has just answered her anyways. "I'm assuming all your party is here?"

Stella nodded

"Right this way please" as she leads them into the double swing doors into the kitchen. There was a small table with a white silk cloth with two tall candles on each side and a bouquet of red roses. As they sat down, Stella went to pull the chair for Piper.

"Wine?" said Stella

"Yes, thank you"

Alex walked towards them and read the Menu to them. "So for starters we have Mexican-style fish cakes, baked paprika cheese and chicken soup with spring veg and Pasta, for main course Filet Mignon with Mushroom-wine sauce, baked risotto primavera and pomegranate duck. And for dessert there's Bittersweet Chocolate Soufflé, strawberries and Syrup and, Tiramisu"

"ohhh everything sounds so delicious my goodness, I'm already drooling. I'll have the Mexican-style fish cakes, filet mignon and bittersweet chocolate soufflé of cause for dissert Said Piper.

I'll have baked paprika cheese, for main baked risotto and tiramisu.

Piper admired Alex's professionalism and always seemed to snick a pick when she's not looking. As conversation seems to flow she would zone off during one of Stella's tell-tale. When they finished dinner and were now having Coffee. Alex seemed to have relieved the 2 waiters and she looked really exhausted.

"Can you believe it's been 7 months since we meet and it's been blissful to say the least, I…I think I love you Piper" said Stella "actually I don't think, I do Love you Piper Chapman" now she was holding Piper's hand.

Piper was a little thrown back by the admission of such strong feelings by Stella. She did not know what to say, she turned to look at Alex who was watching and immediately turned around and busied herself with cutting a strawberry.

Piper looked at Stella "i….i….Thank you?" said Piper

"Thank you? Really? Thank you? How about ohhh I don't know 'I love you too'…"

"Ella…"

"No…I have to go" said Stella as she gets up from her chair

"Ella, please let's just talk about this. Please"

"I'll stay at my place tonight, will talk about this in the morning"

"I didn't even get to give you your gift"

Stella stopped and turned around to face Piper "screw you Piper" and then left.

Piper buried her face on her palms and exhaled. When she looked up she saw Alex sitting in the sit Stella had sat before. She was pouring a silver liquid in 2 glasses and offered the other to Piper. She took it without any hesitation and gulped the liquid causing her to cough hysterically.

"ohhh Gosh!" Piper said while coughing "what the hell was that?"

Alex chuckled "hutch. Stephan makes it and it's kind of tradition to have a glass at the end of a long day"

"ohh man, that's very strong…it stings"

"Yeah" Alex chuckled and drank her liquid and refills both glasses again.

"I should go, thanks for the drink hey, if I could have the bill"

"no…its fine please, stay and the meal was on the house, you should stay and drink with me"

"are you sure? Don't you have somewhere to be? Plus, its late" said Piper

"no its fine plus we have strawberry dipped in chocolate that I was supposed to bring them out, in a shape of I Love you. I forgot how much I love other people's drama" Chuckled Alex

"ohhh man I'm so embarrassed, gosh!" said Piper as she exhaled

"Please I have seen premature I love you's all my life, it's like the theme of this restaurant. Plus that's far from embarrassing. You want to hear embarrassing? when I was in 7th grade our teachers told us to come wearing costumes, I came wearing a burger outfit, it was later when I got to school I heard you were supposed to come dressed as what you wanted to be when you grow up. Now that is embarrassing" said Alex as she poured another shot of Hutch in her glass and waits for Piper to Finish hers

"ohh you think that's bad? This happened in 8th grade. I usually am a lot faster to shower after gym class, but that particular day I was just tired. So as I got into the shower I started to have to go pee. The bathrooms were across the hall, and I was naked so I just decided to go in the shower. A little Pee won't hurt. It will wash away"

Alex was starting to laugh really hard at this story already as her Glasses were on top of her messy bun on her head. Piper took in the effortless beauty in front of her, she looked tired but relaxed. And she felt comfortable in the presence of the raven haired girl. She didn't know if it was the effects of the alcohol but she moved her chair closer to Alex's, they were now sitting beside each other.

She continued as she drank her hutch and signalled for Alex to pour her more "WRONG" she said. After she swallowed and made a funny face which Alex didn't miss and started laughing even harder, she could fill she was getting tipsy now "to my surprise loads of diarrhoea started pouring out! Then I heard an announcement coming from the Speaker, but I couldn't really hear it because the shower was on. This is what it was "the boys' locker room has busted a pipe…. will all boys report to the girls' locker room to their showers…? But don't worry the girl's gym period is over, have a nice day" so all of a sudden boys started running into the shower, but they stopped in shock. Not only was I naked but the whole floor and my butt were covered in diarrhoea. They all started laughing. I just ran out crying. Then a couple hours later I was thinking about the diarrhoea that was still in the shower. Then I heard another bad announcement: "will the person who left the diarrhoea in the shower please come clean it up!" I froze! I remember telling my best friend about it for some reason. Then she yelled my name."

Alex was done, tears were falling from her cheeks she was roaring with laughter, she was gasping for air and her hands were on her stomach signalling that her stomach was in pain

….

It was now past midnight, 2 bottles of hutch later that's when Alex and Piper decided to leave Amelia's. They were both drunk and Piper was thankful for the distraction and never could have imagined her night ending with the Woman who has been invading her every thought the last couple of weeks. Their shoes were somewhere on the floor and the alcohol was not helping with the vision as they were looking for their shoes. She was now on a mission of helping Piper walk properly with her Heels drunk herself, Alex was having a hard time. After 10 minutes of looking for the right set of keys, she finally locked the Restaurant.

Piper was leaning on the tall glass window. "My god, i…am drunk!, I can't even feel my face"

"Yeah, you're a light weight"

"I'm not! Hutch is a little bit strong for me" Piper protested while trying to prove her point by standing up straight, only to slip and fall on her kneels while hitting her forehead on the glass window. She started laughing.

Alex quickly running to her, almost falling also but quickly regained her step and kneeled in front of Piper eyeing her if she is okay, she was brushing the hair away from her face " Jesus kid, are you okay? You need to be careful there"

"I'm fine" still laughing

"Are you sure? Because I do not want to get sued"

"You can't get sued, I won't sue you. Isn't that a funny word though? Sued! Sssuuueeeeddd! I wonder who first came up with that word" she was laughing again

"Okay, you are not helping, how do you check for concuction again? Is that right? Con something, uhmmm" Alex now clicking fingers "yes concussion! Look me in the eyes" she said taking Piper's face with both her hands. Blue meets Green and it just feels like their at their own little world, piper was now leaning on Alex's right hand and closed her eyes she moaned ,a very low moan which Alex missed. Alex swallowed a gulp forming on her now dry throat realising she's losing herself she blinked and assisted Piper on the mission that was to stand up.

Finally after 5 tries of hailing a cab they got one. Alex thought that was hard but try getting an address from a drunk "Beth", after 3 destinations in which none were, where "Beth" lived, Alex decided to take Piper to her Apartment. She will sleep on the couch and Piper will take the bed. She was contemplating on sleeping with Piper on the bed, and decided she was too drunk for any decision right now. _Any decision made after mid night should not really matter, the mind practically stops working after 11, plus I'm very drunk_ she thought. They were on a cab to Alex's apartment, and Piper was drooling on Alex's shoulder. As she shifted her head, her lips were on Alex's nape now, she could feel the breath tickle her neck and she just prayed to whatever deity that is above for this cab ride to come to an end. She only met her twice and already she had to remind herself for the millionth time that night just how much they both are in committed relationship. It was Alex's speciality for as long as she can remember to fixate on the negative of the individual for her to not form any attachment, but she has been assessing the blonde and she has seen none, which is why she was now reminding herself of their relationships for the attraction to go away. As if on cue, the cab stopped.

"Beth! Beth Sweety we are here" she spoke as she shook her gently

"hmmmm, no…I'm sleeping"

"Yes, kid you will sleep better when we get inside, okay?"

"This is not my apartment"

"No its not, it's mine"

"Okay, can we sleep now?"

"As soon as we get Inside Kid we will"

She helped Piper get out of the cab and was leaning against Alex, her face was on Alex's nape as the tip of her nose was moving up and down on Alex's jaw,"hmmmm! You smell nice"

"I smell nice?" Alex Chuckled

"Yes, you smell like butter Cream and strawberries and vanilla and clean blue water"

"Clean blue water?"

"Yeah if water were clean it would smell like you"

"Okay, that's a first. Thank you?"

"It's my pleasure miss Vause. I like that name Vause"

"Yeah? "

"Yes. Are we there yet?"

"No. 3 more flight of steps then we will be there"

…

…

"Are we there yet Miss Vause?"

Chuckle "no not yet"

"Now?"

"2 more"

"How about now?"

"I will let you know when we there kid"

"You are so soft, Stella yells at me when I drink too much" She said sounding like a kid

"She does? I'm sorry"

"Its fine,…"

"We are here" announced Alex as she opened the door and headed to the bed room. She put Piper down on the bed. She forgot that her couch was taken during the week to be cleaned, Brad spilled sauce while he was eating pasta one night, while they were having dinner. Which leaves the bed; she will have to share the bed with "Beth". She sighed. She started changing her work clothes and took her make up off, and tied her hair into a messy bun. She went to the bed room and found Piper sleeping in a very uncomfortable position.

"Come on kid, wake up, I have to undress you and make the bed"

"Okay" said in a small voice. Alex found it very Cute

Alex will never tell you where she got the strength to undress Piper and got her into her old rock band T-shirt and her boy shorts. She got a very good glace at Piper's body, very perky breasts, long athletic legs, and toned thigh and flat stomach. She was attractive. During this whole undressing she reminisced "Torts" a subject from college she used to hate, it amazed her how she could remember all the notes she made for finals. When she was done, she wiped the makeup off, of her face, and made a messy bun on top of Beth's head. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and 2 pills one for herself the other for Beth; she woke her up again and gave her the pills to drink as she got under the comforter.

"Alex?"

"hmmm?"

"Thank you"

"For?"

"Tonight, and for letting me sleep here"

"It's a pleasure Kid" she said making herself comfortable as they both sleep.

 **A/N. first and foremost, I'd love to thank you all who have encouraged me to continue the story. I will definitely continue and I apologise for taking forever on updating this chapter. Life gets in the way you guys, I mean Uni is something else, I am writing my finals in few weeks' time *sighs* I will try to update before then. About the whole chapter 2 being chapter 1, I asked my friend to update it for me and made a mess I suck at these whole app thingy things, I don't even have a twitter account or know how to upload a picture on Facebook *sighs again* but I love her either way, I apologise for that.**

 **For those who hate me already for making Alex straight, you are going to crucify me on the upcoming Chapters. Please review I love hearing your thoughts. I love you bunnies**

 **From your loving Alexer002**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" **How can I be reasonable? To me our Love was everything and you were my whole life. It is not very pleasant to realize that to you it was only an episode"**

Piper was the first to wake up to the sunlight of the gazing Sun and the Noisy Morning of New York City. She took a minute to simply adjust to her surroundings, immediately after a Yawn she was greeted by the mother of all hangovers. She saw a pale hand with black nail polish. She turned around to make the face of the person whose hand was on her hip, but failed to see as black hair was hiding her face. It seemed like the other person was fast asleep, and was snoring lightly. She sighed slightly and made little movements as she wanted to get out of bed. She saw her clothes on a chair next to a vintage looking Chester drawer. She went to get her clothes, but tripped over what looked like a half done painting covered by a white sheet. She turned around to see if she has woken up the raven-haired girl but exhaled a breath of relief when she saw no movements being made. She went to look at the painting; it was of two faces in a shape of a heart, It was unique. Non she has seen before. She quickly changed her clothes and sneaked out of the bed room. At the coffee Table she saw a pen and a magazine. She ripped one of the pages, and wrote "Nice apartment, had a great time" then plugged it to one of the refrigerator magnets for it not to fall and for whoever is sleeping to see it when she came for her morning coffee, because if raven haired girl who was sleeping on the other room drank the same as she did, she sure as hell is going to need it. With that she left the apartment.

3 tries later she finally got a cab; she gave the cab driver her address. She was now sitting at the back of the cab already planning on what to do next when she gets home, when the events of last night don donned on her. _Stella_ , _I love you Piper Chapman_ , _Alex_! the poor stranger who was kind enough to listen to her sad stories and offer her that awful hutch that made her think they had sex and leave her apartment without saying good bye, leaving the note!

"The note! Shit! Ohh Shit shit shit shit shit!"

"You forgot something mam?" the cab driver said as he looked at her in the rear-view mirror

"No nothing" she said to the cab driver and gave him a small smile.

...

Piper finally got to her apartment. She opened the door and was welcomed by the warm air of her apartment. She kicked off her shoes and was about to walk the stairs to her bedroom when she heard someone sniffle in the living room and went to see who it was

"Jesus Ella, you scared the crap out of me. How long have you been here?"

"Where have you been? I was worried sick about you"

"I slept at a friend's place, wait were you here the whole night?"

"What do you think Piper…we have to talk about last night"

"What? Now? I remember saying that to you last night but you just left"

"Really? At the restaurant? I thought you would come after me, but instead you stayed…is your answer still the same as yesterday?"

"Stella, come on…"

"I love you Piper, I do. I want your friends and family to know about us"

"My friends do know about you"

"Nicky doesn't count and Emily is your assistant. Do you even want us to work? No let me rephrase that do you even love me?"

"Stella"

"No piper! Am i wasting my time on you? Because I have been nothing but patient with you. I took you back when you cheated on me the first and second time"

"ohh, how long were you holding on to that one? We were not even exclusive back then"

"Exclusive? I think you don't even know the real meaning of the word 'exclusive'…. wait who's this friend that you slept at?"

"Nicky! Okay?"

"Nicky called me earlier looking for you because your phone was off. How?…Are you lying to me Piper? Did you cheat on me? Again? After I told you that I love you?"

"what?"

"Then where were you?"

"I don't have time for this, Stella I'm tired I have a headache that won't go away for days. I need to sleep and possibly overdose on painkillers" said Piper while standing up

"You always do this Piper, running away from problems not solving them, shit you create. You like to avoid things"

"No I don't, I choose to not have this conversation right now when I am having a hangover from hell"

"So who was she?"

"What?"

"You didn't deny when I asked if you cheated"

"There was no one; I just slept at a friend's place because I got drunk last night"

"I don't believe you Piper. Just grow a pair and just tell me already. Who was she?"

"You know what? I can't do this anymore"

"The constant nagging, the lack of trust, the jealousy. I'm done! I tried to prove myself to you; enough is never enough with you."

"wha…what are you saying Piper? Are you…are you breaking up with me?" her voice now wavering

"Yes Stella, I can't deal with this…with you, I am done"

"Can't we talk about this?"

"No!" said Piper as she took her car keys

"Where are you going?"

"I need air"

Piper drove around for almost an hour until she found a diner; she went in for a cup of coffee and a cheese cake. Breakfast was the last thing on her mind right now. She was about to call Nicky when she realised she left her phone at her apartment and she was not planning on going back there after what she just did. She was supposed to feel sad and hurt right? Wasn't that the standard protocol of a break up? Not Piper Chapman, if there was something the Chapman's prided themselves in, was not to show emotion not that Piper was feeling sad or broken, instead she was already planning on how will she be spending her festive holidays. The "Black Book" can come to play again; they can go to Vegas again. The dynamic duo reunited. With that thought she paid the bill and headed straight to Nicky's place.

…...

She was now standing Outside of Nicky's door pounding

"Nicolette Nichols! Come on, open up" knock knock knock!

"geez Chapman! Hold your horses I'm coming"

Nicky opened the door, while rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here so early? Did someone die or something? What time is it? It's…." She looked at Piper wrist watch

"9! It's practically mid night; can we do this in the morning?"

"it is Morning Nicky, us early birds are up. Ready to start the day"

"You? Early bird? There's a sentence I thought I'd never hear coming from you. Why are you here so early Chapman?"

"Can't a friend visit a friend out of friendly courtesy?"

"Oh my god, you ran up a hobo and you want me to help you burn the body. Chapman I am not meant for prison, I like nice things, 5 star hotel, room service, plus you don't look good in Orange"

"hahaha. No I didn't kill anyone, and fuck you I totally rock Orange. It brings out my eyes. So I came over to activate Operation Vegas Blackout"

Nicky's eyes grew so wide, she was like a kid on Christmas morning, opening presents and getting lots and lots of toys.

Piper was laughing while nodding up and down. Nicky sprinted to her bed room as she mumbled something in which the blonde could not hear. She came back with a few pages laminated and a cell phone.

"You even laminated the "Black book" gosh Nicky, you really had no faith in my relationship with Stella did you?"

"This right here" is pointing at the laminated pages "is the black box as to why we had 3 broken ribs and briefly chlamydia. So when we are old and gone, future generation will write a book and dedicate it to us. You and Bar mitzvah boy? Nah never have and never will"

"Bar Mitzvah boy?. Fuck you, Ella is cute"

"If you are into those kind'a things" said Nicky as she dialled numbers on her phone

"Yeah…hello? Emily?...Yes its Nicky...Nichols!"

"...yes, it's early for a Saturday I know, listen. I need you to collect all the money from the guys at the Office"

Piper could hear Emily yelling "you Won? They broke up?"

"Yes! What did I tell you? And clear Piper's schedule and mine, we are leaving for Vegas today." She was now putting Emily on loud speaker

 _Emily : I was in it with you, then Ted in Human Resources changed my mind, then I placed in New year's eve. Damn it!_

"you had an office bet on my relationship?"

 _Emily: "oh am I on loud Speaker? Yes Nicky talked everyone into it. I honestly thought you guys won't make it to 3 months. 7 months Pipes?, new record. I'm going to miss her, she was always so nice to me plus, she let me buy flowers on discount"_

"How about showing compassion for your boss, before she fires you" said piper, while she was swatting Nicky on the arm

 _Emily: "no you won't, the storm crap I had to put up with, I deserve a raise, since the holidays are around the who broke up with who?"_

"Does it matter? Ohh and Em's please send Stella a card written "as hard cheese, Chapman asked to ship out, you had a good run "Ella" love Nichols"

"NO!" said Piper and Emily in unison.

"Okay, geez, party poopers talk to you later and collect on everyone including that greedy ass Gina. Bye" said Nicky

 _Emily: "Bye, make good decisions. Don't come with chlamydia and broken ribs again"_

"So Chapman you wanna tell me what happened while pack for our Trip to the land of milk and honey" said Nicky giving her friend a wink while grinning.

…...

 **A/N: still alive and breathing? Yeah me too. A tiny hiccup though, I was travelling with my band; we got a gig, kind of a big deal; I am one of the lead singers. Anyways I got a nasty case of throat Laryngitis you guys, my throat hurts like crazy and my voice? Man! It's like I swallowed a hand full of broken glass, I can't speak. I had to undergo surgery, I am recovering though. I haven't forgotten about you guys.**

 **One of the reviews mentioned that both Piper and Alex lack character actually are OOC and that's one thing I have realised I lacked. I am not trying to portray the Alex and Piper of OITNB if I am deviating; i do not possess such incredible writing skills like some of our Fanfic writers, who portray them especially Alex, as bad ass as she is. I am not a writer; I just had an idea and thought I'd share it. Writing is hell'a HARD! I know this chapter is really short but promise to make it up to you guys with the next, once I'm discharged from the Hospital and have fully recovered. Please leave a review, please be nice.**

 **Alexer.**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Life is a dream for the wise, a game for the fool, a comedy for the rich, a tragedy for the poor"**

 **Please Read-sing this chapter.**

Chapter 5

Ever since the food cretic came to Amelia's and wrote a review about their "fine establishment" and their food, receiving four stars, the restaurant became a mad house. it felt like the whole of New York suddenly now started to dine only at Amelia's, plus the festive holidays were around the corner this did not make things was insane on how people wanted to have a piece of Amelia's. This resulted in Alex working herself to the bone. Not that she minded, this meant more hours and more money for her, but there were days she missed having Stephan around to help her with the load.

Today was Friday, the restaurant decided to close early to go celebrate the review and the fast recovery of Stephan; finally his finger has healed meaning he can finally go back to the restaurant and help Alex with the load. Plus it was good to go out and see new faces, dance if necessary, a night out was indeed needed.

"I mean the whole fucking kitchen was covered in blood, it looked like a fucken Crime scene Stephan, how the hell did you cut your finger anyways?" asked Alex

"I was distracted" said

"We all know you were distracted, but by what or rather by whom?" said Tom one of the waiters that work at Amelia's

"Are we here to drink and celebrate or am I here for an interrogation? Plus it's your turn to buy Vause. Jesus! Even my doctor doesn't ask so many questions when am there for a colonoscopy"

"Way to kill the mood Stephan"

"Yeah, I think you should write Rachael a letter, the art of hand written letters is so lost. Ohh ohh write her a poem. Poems always work" said Amy, Tom's girlfriend

"Yeah, OR anything else…just simply ask her out" said Alex

"Guys, can we stop talking about this, Alex you are buying, I'm becoming sober again." Said Stephan

Stephan and Alex went to the Bar to order drinks for everyone.

"You really think I should ask her out? And write her a poem?"

Alex gave Stephan her famous "are you kidding me" look, as she indicated to the bartender that she wants to order. The bar was packed as usual.

"No, don't write her a poem; just ask her out like a normal person."

She thought for a minute and chuckled "I wonder who first discovered the efficacy of poetry in driving away love" said Alex asking nobody in particular and smirked she was about to say something when a familiar voice interrupted her.

"I have been used to consider poetry as the food of love" said Beth

Alex turned around to make the face of the familiar voice behind her. She eyed the blonde up and down. "Beth" was wearing grey ankle boots with white skinny jeans a grey tang top and a grey oversized cardigan. Hair was in a messy bun. She looked cute Alex thought.

"Of a fine stout, healthy love it may. Everything nourishes what is strong already. But if it be only a slight, thin sort of inclination. I am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it entirely away" said Alex with a convincing English accent.

Blue meets Green behind those black rimmed glasses that have been haunting the blonde for a while now. It was simply unbelievable how "Beth" can just get lost in Alex's green eyes. Piper moved to close the little gap that was between them, she studied Alex's face like it's her right. Everything moved for some weird reason in slow motion she thought maybe it's the short she took when she first arrived, it was like they were on their little world where there's only the two of them existing.

Operation black out didn't turn out the way Nicky and piper had planned. Upon arriving, Nicky wanted to tan her body, why would anybody want to tan their body in winter you ask? Because Nicky is simply well Nicky and she wanted to impress one of the show girls. Everything went wrong; she only got her front done and her back was pale white. She gave a good description of a burned crispy turkey. Hell she could even do ebony and ivory duet alone and she would come out winning. Her hair didn't make things easy Immediately after that incident they came straight home and made their operation from _Black out_ to _easy picking_ because what is a black book without a plan B right?. Tonight was their first night out to pick the lonely and easy, plus with the festive holidays "the city is full of heart-broken girls" Nicky would argue. Which is why Piper was at the bar tonight.

"She's alive ladies and gentleman" said Alex

"Yeah…..about that I can explain"

"Please do tell, I'd love to hear it"

"Not here though"

"ohh" Alex raised her perfectly thin eye brow

"Yes, let me give you my numbers so you can call me and arrange dinner"

"Dinner?"

"Or Supper, as a way of saying I'm sorry"

"Or you could say I'm Sorry" said Alex

"And miss the opportunity of seeing you again?"

"Shall we say 7?"

"I didn't say yes"

"You didn't have to"

Alex looked Beth straight in the eyes to look for any signs of a foul play, none was found

"Okay" said Alex

She asked the bartender for a pen to write her numbers. She wrote them on Alex's hand, when she finished writing she blew the ink dry and Alex could feel her heart thumping away behind the rib cage, she felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up and a tingling sensation on her left arm and suddenly her throat got dry, she swallowed hard but still no amount of saliva can wet her throat at that particular moment.

"Call me okay" said Piper and gave her a wink, then left

"What the hell was that?" asked Stephan after observing the scene at hand. Alex totally forgot that she was there

"That was Jane Austen; please don't tell me you never read Pride and Prejudice"

"No you idiot, why were you eye fucking Pip-"

"Hi honey" interrupted Brad as he pecks Alex on the lips

"Hi"

"ohh let me help you with that" said Brad as he took the drinks from Alex and they walk to their table and sat down

"Hi Stephan, good to see you all well, how's the finger?"

"Hi Brad, its fine half of it must be somewhere in someone's sandwich club. But what can you do right?"

Brad gave him a confused and amused look; he was now sitting next to Alex. The table was bantering back and forth, but every minute Stephan would give Alex a funny look which she noted she will have to ask about later. The raven haired girl was holding her beer about to sip it when black ink caught her eye; she looked at the numbers like a detective on a crime scene wanting to get the theory behind the murder. Not once has she been attracted to girls, guys were her thing, of cause she had kissed girls only out of a dare or for the guys to buy them drinks , it was a known social cliché college experience other than that she would scribe a girl as pretty, or compliment them on their hair, shoes. She clicked more with guys however, because girls were a bit complicated. But with Beth, with Beth though…it was different, everything with her, about her was/or is different.

She turned to Brad and kissed gave him a passionate kiss, the one that is inappropriate when you are around people. She kissed him, and kissed him deep, ohh and did Brad oblige, they only broke their kiss only for the need of air.

"Wow! We should definitely go out more often" said Brad

"Want to get out of here?" asked Alex

"Yes!"

She pecks him twice in the mouth and smiles "Okay, let me go close my tab, will meet you outside"

And with that they both got up said their goodbyes to everyone and Left the bar.

…...

Alex lay in bed alone, attempting to recollect the events of yesterday instead she remembered the time she broke her arm. She was only 12 years old, her mom just got home from work, getting ready to go to her other Job and they were talking, about what? Alex cannot tell you exactly, but somehow her mother left the door of the refrigerator open, spilled milk on the floor, she went to close it but failed to acknowledge the slipped milk on the floor, she slipped and fell breaking her arm. She was now staring at what remains of black ink that had covered the scar from that childhood memory. She laid there staring at nothing, her thoughts totally occupied with the memory. She was brought back from her memory lane by a slamming of dishes in the kitchen; she reluctantly got up and went to the kitchen. She found Brad shirtless making breakfast. She went behind him to give him a kiss between his shoulder blades and gave him a hug.

"Hey"

"hey, No no! you are not supposed to be up, I was going to surprise you with Breakfast in bed, you know as a way of saying thank you for last night…go back to bed Lex"

"Brad, I'm your girlfriend you don't have to say thank you every time I sleep with you….and no, I'm not going back to bed. Breakfast here is fine"

"Yeah, but last night was amazing"

"Yeah, well…" said Alex nonchalantly, as she poured herself some coffee

"Have a seat breakfast will be ready in a minute"

Brad and Alex had their breakfast in silence, only one word here and there in-between mouthfuls.

"How are your eggs? I'm not a great cook like you"

"Fine thank you"…answered Alex

"So" started Brad

 _Here we go_ thought Alex with a deep sigh

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to my parents this festive?"

"Brad…we talked about this" she said with a sigh

"No. listen before you say no, listen first, I love you Alex. It's been 18 months and my parents don't know about us, its time honey"

"Brad we talked about this, we agreed only after my career has started we can go meet your parents, I don't want to work as a chef for the rest of my life"

"But I was thinking that maybe we could go over the holidays, my sister will be there. Or you prefer if we go see your mom instead?"

"No"

"No?"

"No. I do not want to have this talk with you right now, not since I'm barely awake, it's been really insane at work, I barely had time for myself, this is my first day off in weeks Brad, I just want to go back to bed and sleep. We hardly saw each other during those weeks; do you want to spend the rest of the day arguing about parents?"

And indeed this was true. After Stephan's accidents with the knives Alex was left alone to look over things, barely having time to anyone let alone herself, never mind spending time with Brad she was looking forward to staying in bed all day reading her book Dark Places by Gillian Flynn, while drinking that bottle of wine she stole at the restaurant. But by the looks of things her day was about to get ruined by Brad and his talk of Alex being reluctant about their relationship.

"You seem to always avoid the topic of meeting my parents Lex, does Diane even know that we are dating?" Alex remained silent. She tried to defuse the situation by touching him. Something that has proofed to have worked before but today was not one of those days. Brad was like a dog with a bone, not letting this one go.

"Babe come on" Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Brad's torso and kissed the back of his neck

"No Lex I'm serious, I love you and i…"

"I know okay? And I love you too"

"Mom's been asking me why haven't I brought someone home, Lex I'm 30 years old the last time my parents met my girlfriend was in high school. How long should I tell my dad that I'm still sowing my oats? I don't think I can handle another disappointing looks from my family. My brother has 2 kids Lex, 2 kids, and you don't even want to compromise by at least moving in with me or meeting my sister"

"There are days I go back and forth on this relationship but there are days you simply pull through, but today is not one of them. Plus you don't look a day older than 18, look at those abs" trying to defuse the situation

"Alex! Would you be serious please for one minute? It's pointless talking to you, I have to go prep for surgery" he said this as he got up from his chair and went to the bathroom to go shower.

Quick thinking! Quick thinking is one of the traits Alex Vause excels in, especially in situations that required instant cure. This is why she chose law, when she got that scholarship to go study at one of the Ivy League colleges. If she had taken the bar, she would have been the best in the business. She studied the problem at hand and weighed her options. _**Problem number one:**_ meeting the parents means meeting the family meaning having to answer questions about the future which she wasn't sure about. Meeting the parents puts the final nail to spending the rest of your lives together; the wedding is simply the formality. You can only imagine the staring; the texting under the table about her, helping Brad's mum with the dishes after dinner and more questions about why she didn't take the bar to be a lawyer. _**Problem number two:**_ moving in together simply means no privacy. She loved Brad but she should not have to argue with him about, leaving the seat up, leaving a wet towel on the floor or simply not replacing the toilet paper when it's finished. It wasn't the fear of commitment that scared Alex but was simply the reason of having your future planned out. There were things she had to do first before becoming responsible for another individual. So she went with the less crucial punishment. Meeting Brad's Sister instead plus this means she can buy more time on having to do the two other options.

She got up from her seat and went to the bathroom to talk to Brad.

"So how's Friday? I'm supposed to show this gallery my work at 6, will be working till 4, I'll probably be done at 8 or 9 but will come immediately after to meet your sister"

"Are you sure?" asked Brad

"Yes, I love you I want to meet your Sister"

"Thanks babe, it means a lot, but you still have to meet my parents"

"I know. So 9? Friday. Please choose anywhere else but Amelia's"

"Okay" Brad said as he chuckled

…...

There are those rare days where the stars are aligned, the moon is bright and whatever deity you believe in makes an agreement with whatever force of nature to simply screw you over. And that particular day you just want to Curse God and simply die. It's like Friday the 13th only you have get to experience and it was simply the universe's present for that particular day, you pressed the close elevator button instead of the open just because that old lady that was running to the elevator, was wearing too much Khloe and Lamar's unforgettable perfume, now you're being punished for it.

First, she overslept and got to work late, when she got there every Friday guy yep that's what they named him because the guy comes in every Friday, orders the same food, he sits at the same table by some dumb luck he gets Alex every time. He came and ordered his usual English muffin only to send it back four times, if it wasn't too cold, the eggs were runny Alex was on a verge of spiting on his food. She was feeling anxious about show casing her work to a very distinguished Artist not to forget the dinner with Brad 'sister. Somehow she didn't check her schedule properly the private dinner she thought was next week Friday was today Friday. She was already late to go change at her apartment; luckily the laundry she picked from the dry cleaners the other day she left the bag at the restaurant came to the rescue she changed at the restaurant. The shirt she wanted to wear was all wrinkled and smudges of what looks like grease had been smudged on the shirt, talk about first rule of being a professional always look professional. When she finally had changed she was 3 blocks away when her bike broke down she had to walk 4 blocks on 4 inch heels, which broke after she walked a block. When she finally arrived there, the person she's supposed to meet had left, now comes the struggle of going to the restaurant to go meet Brad's sister which was at the other side of New York. Her phone had died, and didn't know which restaurant exactly where she supposed to meet her boyfriend and sister 3 hours and 5 cabs rides later she got off this rather fancy bar in the upper east side, to end her horrible day why not finish it with a Canadian club, she got in to the bar to order some.

30 minutes later already on her 3rd glass, came a man old enough to be her grandfather decided to join her and buy her another Canadian club, the old guy was talking nonstop, about what exactly Alex will never recall, she was just being polite but her patience was wearing thin as she was about to thank the old man for the drink and leave to deal with the shit crap storm which is Brad when she heard…

"Sorry Buddy but She's with me"

"Hi"

"Hi"

"I saw u roll your eyes over the next room" said Piper as she sits on the now empty sit of the old man "You never called"

"Like I said the other day, a simple apology will do no need for dinner"

"Why are you being difficult? You will eventually say yes"

Alex looked at Beth for a minute "Go home Beth, ask your girlfriend out to dinner"

"We broke up. Actually I broke up with her"

"I didn't need to know that, but okay. I'm sorry. Do you make a habit of telling strangers about your current state of relationship?"

"We slept together, technically we are not strangers" Piper give Alex a wink

Alex took a long sip of her Canadian club and turned around to indicate to the bartender to pour her another round. Her bare knee touched Beth's slightly and Alex couldn't help but feel how warm and nice it actually feels.

"So since you are here, how about we go to that dinner"

"It's late Beth plus I was about to leave"

"Yet you just ordered another drink"

"That was going to be my last one" said Alex

They looked at each other

"What are you doing here alone anyways?"

"Was supposed to meeting my bo-….my friends for dinner but got here late from a meeting"

"ahh! That explains the outfit and the scenery. Are we having our "drink" here? No offense but the only thing I like here old is my scotch. How about a place livelier".

"Livelier? I still haven't said yes yet"

"Is that your answer to everything?"

"Maybe" said Alex as she smirked

It was already past midnight when they got into this club. The music you can only hear from a block away. Bright lights everywhere a red short carpet and a long line which most of the people won't be let in. it sure looked like one of those exclusive clubs you only have to know the owner to get in and by the looks of things, the one celebrity frequented. You had to be dressed in a particular outfit to be even considered.

The music of the club came be head 2 blocks away, as Alex stopped in her tracks and inhaled dramatically.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I'm not sure, am I dressed okay for such?" said Alex as she felt a bit out of place. She was thinking that this was a bad idea after all she was wearing uggs she bought when her heels broke.

"We just going to a club, you are not going to meet with the queen"

She eyed the floor and mumbled something in which Beth couldn't hear

"You look hot kid, come on nobody will be looking at you, we are just there to dance that's all"

 _Did she just call me Kid? What is happening, thought Alex. I always_ _always_ _call people kid._ She quickly recovered and started walking.

It was all Alex needed to hear, as she started walking to the noisy and crowds of people. Beth walked straight to the bouncer and he recognised her, making Alex wonder if she was a regular and how often does she come to this part of the City, although it did look like her regular place of hang out, every time she meets Beth she is always looking stunning. Like those people who have a team of make-up artists, even though it doesn't take much she is a natural beauty. She was brought back by a warm breath on her neck; she closed her eyes to inhale Beth's scent. She always smells like butter and strawberries and mint.

"Alex"

"Huh?"

"I said do you want something to drink?"

"Uhmm yeah Canadian Club"

They were now setting at the VIP section, The VIP section was on top of the dance floor; you had to clime the stirs first. You could make a good view of the DJ and the walls of the VIP were made of glass you could see the people on the dance floor. The room was only large enough to fit about ten people, with comfy circle purple couch in the middle a small crystal table. A moment later Beth came with their drinks followed by a bartender with 4 shots.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" said Alex

"Yes, drink so later I can touch your boob" Beth gave her that exclusive yet famous genuine smile that gets you weak at the knees

They drank then and a song came which Beth liked and asked Alex to go dance with her. They made their way to the dance floor and danced.

The night quickly came to an end and it was time to go home, funny enough Beth didn't have much to drink like the other night however they both were a bit tipsy. Beth had called her car to come pick them up and they were now standing outside of Alex's building laughing at whatever stupid thing the alcohol has made very funny, when Alex almost slipped on something and Beth caught her. Alex looked her straight in the eyes.

"You have very beautiful eyes" said Alex

"Thank you" said Beth as she swallowed

"Okay I better go in then, thanks for tonight I really needed it"

"My pleasure don't forget I still owe you that dinner"

Alex chuckled "okay"

Beth was about to give Alex a hug when they bumped heads again.

"Shit sorry" said Beth as they both chuckle

They looked at each other for a minute, when Alex pulled Beth close with her hand, and leaned in, her lips only brushed against Beth's when a car light made her jump a little. She was about to kiss Beth again when she heard…

"Lex?"

It was Brad…

…...

 **A/N. Hello? Its me! I was wondering if after all these weeks you'd like to read, to review this chapter and tell me how crappy it is? They say that time supposed to heal yeah but I ain't done much healing my throat still hurts, hello? It's me…okay apologies to everyone for making you wait this long, how long has it been now? A month or so? Yeah well I got another infection when my friend took me to a concert so I had to be admitted again at the hospital. I am under their care now, which means no computers no internet, nothing. Recovery is hell, the French lady is making us sing everything, and we don't get to speak,we only sing and we sing-talk EVERYTHING! My life is literally a musical movie nightmare, last week we had to sing all of katy Perry's songs while we washed the dishes. After much convincing I am home now finally, and this is what my brain could give me. So fellow fanfic'ers I am asking if I should just abandon this story, I mean I am just a crappy crappy writer and a lousy time manager , I don't even know where this story is going anymore. I don't know if many of you are still following it. Thing is I know how the story is going to end; it's in between chapters which I'm struggling with. I really need your help.**

 **Kojojo: thank you sweety. I am a member of an accapella group at Uni. But my group and I are a rock band. We also do things on the side, like being back-up singers and stuff we just go where the moola is.**

 **Izzielg: thank you sweet heart much appreciation.**

 **Guest who said I should write about Operation blackout, I wish I could have hey but my mind was just not co-operating, which is one of the reasons I want to abandon this story.**

 **If you did read-sing the chapter, congratulations you just walked a mile in my shoes. I love you all**

 **Alexer.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story, just a mere average Joe who fell in love with the show during her mid-terms and failed dismally because OITNB was what I paid attention to. All characters belong to Ms Kohan and her team_

" **What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet"**

Chapter 6

The street was filled with people more than usual, a clear sign that Christmas was soon approaching, at the corner there are couple of high scholars hurled up in a circle in front of them there was a small fire as they pass around a bottle of some liquor wrapped in a brown paper bag. Passing them was a drunken Santa whose arm is around a girl's neck slurring Vanessa Williams's save the best for last, singing it awfully out of tune.

 _Sometimes the snow comes down in June…_

 _Sometimes the sun goes round the moon…_

 _I see the passion in your eyes…_ he sang bringing the girl he was currently holding more in front of him and he kisses her full on the lips as he finishes with…

 _Sometimes it's all a big surprise…_ the girl giggles to the awfully out of tune high note. And Alex can't help but chuckle at the cliché of the whole thing.

It must be new love she concluded. Moving her eyes now to the individual in front of her

Alex was looking straight in Beth's icy blue eyes which were squinted. It has started to snow and the bits of snowflakes had started to fall a bit on Beth's hair and the nipping cold air has made her nose and cheeks slightly pink and her lips scarlet red as the corner of her mouth were out stretched and her full straight white teeth came to view. She was laughing whole heartedly; Alex couldn't help but feel that Beth has never looked more adorable in that moment.

Before she could stop herself her mouth already had run away with her. "You have beautiful eyes" she wanted to stretch her hand and cup those rosy pink cheeks but decided against it.

Piper felt something drop in her stomach and swallowed hard and felt a blush creeping through her Neck as she rubbed it and thanked whatever existing deity for the cold making her cheeks blush already as she followed with a shaky "thank you". Mentally scolding herself. _Thank you?_ How can she say a Thank you to a woman she clearly wanted to pursue.

 _Get your head in the game Piper._ She thought. She was about to reply with something Witty when Alex said something

It was a cold December night, one of those nights where the cold hits you to the bone, but somehow the alcohol has made it bearable, as they spoke the warm breath leaving a trace of smoke

" _Okay I better go in then, Thanks for tonight I really needed it"_ as soon as Alex saidshe saw disappointment in Beth's eyes which only lasted a mere seconds followed by

" _My pleasure don't forget I still owe you that dinner"_

Piper dared Alex to say something only to have her reluctantly take no for an answer so that she can have just a few moments with this raven haired vixen.

Alex chuckled _"Okay"_

At that Chuckle Piper thought she would never grow tired of that sound

Woah! Back up a bit Chapman! Okay full recovery mode let me give her a hug, appropriate for such, yet still to find out if she likes girls or not. For now give her the girl friend experience.

Beth was about to give Alex a hug when they bumped heads again.

I seemed to lose my cool demeanour every time I am around this woman, get it together Chapman.

" _Shit! Sorry"_ said Beth as they both chuckle.

They looked at each other for a minute. Piper cannot help but be drawn to those forest green eyes. This time when she looked straight into them they provided comfort and reassurance unlike the other night at the restaurant with Stella. All those walls were retired for the night. She thought she could get lost in them knowing full well there's a safety net at the other end to catch her.

Alex moved her eyes to Beth's lips and she took a step close, failing to realise that her company was looking at her lips also, Alex's arm made its way around Beth's waist and boy did her legs oblige by simply closing in on the little gap. Alex was wearing Uggs and Beth 3 inch ankle boots making them face to face with each other.

Alex leaned in. Piper was dead still in her tracks, frozen was the more relating word, normally she would know how to manoeuvre the situation, she has done this a thousand times for heaven's sake, where was the oozing confidence she normally portrays? Tonight it had quickly crashed to the ground like blue ice falling out of an air plane lavatory. There frozen and waits for the lips to finally reach its destination all numb and paralyzed, but a feather light like brush made its way to her lips, they felt cold yet there was a shock of electricity somewhere. If it weren't for the car light and feeling of Alex's body tense up she wouldn't have told you how her eyes automatically closed.

Alex was about try it again with more courage and enthusiasm this time around when she heard

"Lex?"

Dear Lord…the frustrated sigh that escaped Alex's mouth showed genuine irritation.

 _No, that can't be._ Oh! But it is. She knew that voice, nobody else in the city calls her that.

It was Brad.

She took a few reluctant steps back and turned to make the face of the boyfriend not before looking at Beth to make sure if she was fine though. Brad however wasn't alone. An auburn haired girl accompanied him, holding his forearm as they slowly approaches. Hopefully they were far enough not to make of what was about to happen.

Panic! Right? Is that it? When you were about to be discovered doing something naughty is normally a feeling that soon approaches, immediately followed by its sister regret and probably the punishment which would fit the crime. But Alex was experiencing none of those feelings. Instead when Piper looked at Alex she was approached by a look of pure annoyance. That wall that had retired for the night made its way back to Alex's eyes and face. Gone was the soft looking gentle Alex from a moment ago.

The auburn haired girl had Copper eyes just like Brad and same strong Jaw line and Nose was now standing next to Brad shivering due to the cold. _She must be Brad's sister. Shoot what's her name again? Maureen? Mellie?_ Thought Alex.

"What the- Lex where have you been?" said Brad

"I went by your work and they told me you left hours ago, are you okay?" said Brad as he came closer to examine Alex, like the doctor he is, he finishes brushing the straits of her hair back and pecking her on the lips. Being oblivious to the scene at hand.

"I'm fine, my bike broke down. Long story" said Alex.

Brad leaned in to peck Alex on the lips again; as Alex's eyes went straight to Beth, she dodged her eyes however to look elsewhere. Suddenly Alex felt sick by the smell of Brad. He always smells like medication and sick people. Even after he showered the distinct smell of disinfectant somewhere always lingers on him.

Realising that he was being rude, the whole of 10 minutes since he arrived he decides to acknowledge the other party.

 _Thank you very much for ruining my night Bradley Mitchell_.

"Ohh, I'm sorry" said Brad now looking at Piper standing in front of him, his sister and Alex "how rude of me, hi I'm Brad" he said extending his hand for Piper to take.

"And this is my sister Meagan"

 _Meagan ohh right_ …thought Alex

Piper indeed took Brad's hand after looking at it for a while. This was the time where Piper was supposed to say her name and follow with 'nice to meet you' but she has been so engrossed in this man's interaction with Alex that she felt a little fire at the pit of her stomach just when those lips touched Alex's that she had forgotten how to think for a minute. She has a boyfriend. Of cause she does.

"Hi"

It's always the straight one's that will fuck you up every time. Thought Piper to her self

She shook Brad's hand meanwhile as she said a little prayer at heart for them not to have recognised her and spill the beans but the dumbfound look they were both portraying gave piper a clue that they had no idea who she was.

That is the beauty of being famous for business instead of having to feature in _Keeping up With the Kardashians_. people actually recognises you because of your business and brains. You may not be invited to walk the red carpet or attend the golden globes but you are selling them your product. Quite frankly that is more rewarding. As she let go of Brad's hand she took Meagan's.

Alex was about to say something when she got interrupted by Meagan...

"You look very familiar, have we met before?" said Meagan still holding Beth's hand.

No I was wrong. People do still read magazines that focus on current events.

Piper swallowed a lump that was starting to form in her throat.

 _What do I do now? Let me just take a shot in the dark here and say no. she can't really know me_

"No" she swallowed hard followed by a timid smile. "I think I could have remembered" said Piper as she let go of Meagan's hand.

"Oh…Okay. Wait… Are those Manolo's?" asked Meagan with a bright smile

Jesus was betrayed by Judas and I am going to be the first human being on earth to be betrayed by shoes. All six eyes were now on the snow covered Manolo boots.

Piper just bobbed her head "uh-huh" she replied

"They are adorable. Straight out of runway, not many people have them yet, do you have a buyer?"

Chatty much?

"uhmm no they were a gift from a friend" said Piper

"Your friend has taste"

"Okay Meagan this is Alex…Lex this is my sister Meagan" said Brad interrupting the conversation about shoes.

"ohh my… I am so sorry she went and hugged Alex without even a warning, which took her by surprise

"uhmm hello?" said Alex with uncertainty

"Oh my god B, has told me so much about you, I already feel like we are sisters" said Meagan

"Okay…" said Alex with hesitation clearly taken off guard by this cheerful individual

Piper took this shift of attention to take a real good look at Brad.

She looked closely at the tall man with obvious muscles, you could tell by his posture that he spends a ridiculously amount of time at the gym. One of those guys that each suburban mom would wish their daughter marrying. High school quarter back, boyfriend of the head cheer leader, dad a lawyer mum house wife spends majority of time shopping for designer clothes though. Brad came from common WASP family so common it borders on sociological cliché. He reminded her of her family and people back in Connecticut

Brad was cut from Piper's cloth, what she didn't understand though is what Alex was doing with him. Brad was far off her league totally different. Alex was Hot, is hot rather, tall, dark and mysterious, holds a room with confidence, she is intimidating and her cool demeanour is what draws people to her. Alex was like a rain not the kind you cuddle up to with a book and listen to its rhythm on the windows but more of a storm you run away from seeing it approaching. Brad was like a cup of soup, comfort food on an awful day, they just didn't match.

If she was the one dating Brad, Carol would have been over the moon and use one of her catch phrases that seem to irritate Piper so much "I approve of the young man"

Foot in mouth disease that seemed to have no timing at all resulted in Piper asking

"So you're Alex's boyfriend? You two are dating?"

"Yes!" he said beaming, meanwhile Alex looked at her cold "I am Lex's squeeze" He said half laughing at his own joke as he pecked her on the cheek twice.

As Alex gave him her famous 'are you kidding me' look.

"Right".said Piper sarcastically

Some awkwardness filled the air before Piper clears her throat and announces that she has to leave. Alex felt a pang at the bottom of her stomach. She knows nothing about this woman except she is flipping hot and wanted to know more about her. She knows now that whatever chance she had of seeing her again is vanished since now Brad has made an appearance ruining a perfect evening.

Indeed Beth said her good byes and got into her. Meagan of cause typing viciously on her phone managing to mumble a bye. But before Beth got into the car she looked at Alex for a second and winked at her.

"Oh. My. God! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" said Meagan with a beaming smile like she just discovered gold

"What is it Meg?" asked Brad

"There's no way I could be wrong twice in one day. I know fashion and unlike people designer clothes never disappoint you. That was a 2000$ Valentino coat paired with 800$ Manolo boots. The coat costs more than my rent and I live upper west side. She was fancier than the queen, and it was a Friday night"

Alex just rolled her eyes at Meagan

"Your point being?" asked an exhausted Alex as she feels the alcohol wearing off

"I went on Google and…" she said as she turned her phone to Brad and Alex to see

"That's Piper Chapman. Piper Elizabeth Chapman. Mark Jacobs made and named a lingerie line after her"

And indeed Beth was Piper Chapman

…

 **A/N. Komplimente van die Nuwe seisoen. (Compliments of the new season) a bit late I know and my apologies. Music had taken over my entire festive holidays (glad to be fully healed and able to sing again) was unable to write. Luckily though I am starting my internship soon meaning I'll be updating regularly. A bit short I know but I felt like the last part of chapter 5 was a bit rushed so I had to expand and paint a bit clearer picture. Things will pick up on the next chapter though.**

 **Thank u all for those who took time to review, fav and follow the story.**

 **Moans, Izzielg, Mojo26, WB79, xunconsciousx, seriouslyAwesome, Mintgreenclarity, annabananiac. You guys are the best.**

 **Guest7 and other guests: Thank you so much for the support.**

 **Didn't have time to fully edit the story as i am about to go on stage now hopefully for the last time. Review and tell me what I am doing wrong and then I will try by all means to fix it. I welcome Criticism but don't be too mean.**

 **A.**


	7. Chapter 7

" **Why do we close our eyes when we pray, cry, kiss, dream? Because the most beautiful things in life are not seen but only felt by heart"**

"Fuck!" exclaimed Alex with clear venom in her husky voice as she ripped and crumpled the page into a ball having it to land on the floor with the other hundreds of piled up crumpled balls of pages. In front of her was her drawing book, which was no longer a book but a few pages now, the charcoal in her hand had left bits of black residue over her hands, fingers and nails, her creamy milk like complexion was dark with the coal just like her mind. Blank, nothing total black out was what she was experiencing.

Artist block, she was used to it, have seen it but not as severe as the one happening now however. It has been 10 days, 10 unfruitful wasted days of her staring at the sketch book, mocking her with each attempt she tries. Gone was that tingling sensation she normally gets every time her hand touches that charcoal or paint brush about to give the blank white canvas life with colour. The sensation would normally start from the back of her hand working its way to the middle of her palm and ends at the tip of her fingers. However today the sensation became absolute non-existent. What replaced it was the feeling of numbness like eating ice cream whiles your mouth is a sleep.

She took the charcoal ones more on a new page and attempted to draw something again, but what came out was simply a crocket black line that was supposed to be a contour line and that was all she wrote. Literally.

"Why have thou forsaken me thy deity existence I doubt?" mumbling more to her self

She had a deadline to meet, another gallery had called and was interested in her work but she had to submit another portfolio with a totally different work. They had said that her work has potential but it needed a "leap" and lacked inspiration. So she had to submit a portfolio that had more edge, life and it spoke; whatever that means.

She had to do this, this was her big break the reason she quit Harvard and came to NYC, Which is why she was riding herself hard. Unfortunately her brain remained black though, all negotiations had seized however, no ransom was being demanded, it was unfortunate because she would have happily paid the ransom demanded.

On top of everything else her usual serene place by the basement was taken over by the winter cold, instead she had to make space in her apartment. With it though came the constant interruption of some noise from her neighbours and Brad's annoyingly loud chewing.

"Man, every time that 'fuck' comes out it's angrier than the last" said Brad behind Alex as he raised a spoonful of cereal

That munching sound made Alex feel like she was getting a headache.

"Can't you do that elsewhere?"

"Where?" as Brad raised another spoonful

"I don't know maybe a Cab, heading towards your apartment? Assuming you still has one"

"Boy I can't wait for you to finish that portfolio of yours, its making you all cranky"

"Maybe you should take a breather Lex"

"I can't fucking take a breather Brad" sounding more agitated "I am supposed to finish this portfolio and submit it; they want a 'leap' in my work remember? A fucking leap they say, what's that supposed to fucking mean anyways"

"I know but you are not getting anything done now, all I'm saying is maybe we should go outside? Take a walk? Clear your mind, who knows? You might just get inspired…huh? So what do you say? Said Brad walking to stand next to Alex

Exhaling a defeated breath "I know you mean well sweety but I have to finish my work"

"But you are not making any progress now"

"Gee thanks"

When she finally settled in NYC she made sure that she distributed her portfolios to as many galleries as possible, she even went on the internet to Google on improving her portfolio, making the current one better than the last. She was ecstatic when she got the call from one of the galleries she had submitted her work to about how they are interested in her work but she should submit the second portfolio with more diversity, and it must be ready by the first week of January. But with each day that passes and those canvases stare back at her blank she felt like she was failing at her dream.

"Fuck!" she said as she went to throw herself on the bed, she rubbed her temples with frustration

"It's your brain telling you that you need a break"

Brad chuckled at his clearly overly exhausted girlfriend, he went to the spot where Alex has been working and picked one of the papers off of the floor and looked at it "well uhmm this one kind of looks like it's coming together? It's not bad…if..if you look at it, it kind of reminds me of…."

Alex looked at him and then chuckled a bit.

He stood from the spot, red with embarrassment "I'm trying Lex"

Her relationship with Brad was always calm; she always compared it to a cruise ship sailing in still settled calm waters, no stormy seas, no iceburgs, no hiccups or what so ever, blue calm seas ahead knowing its destination. Love to look at the view since their both attractive, just enjoy the sea breeze cool air in your hair. It was predictable and comfortable. Their love may not make great love stories but she was content with their 'roses are red, violets are blue' type of love.

The first time Brad asked her out, he had insisted on walking Alex home after they met at the bar where Alex and the stuff of Amelia's normally frequented. He was so nervous he was even sweating through his shirt, and Alex enjoyed every minute of it, she said her good bye to Brad and walked a few steps when he yelled "would you like to go on a date with me?" Alex laughed and asked what he had in mind, he replied by "ohh I don't know I haven't thought that far ahead yet" it made Alex laugh. That was the moment of realisation for her, he had made her laugh.

No matter how far back Alex tries to remember, not once has Brad made her feel Goosebumps, or make her stomach turn into knots or feel the pit of her stomach feel like she swallowed a burning coal, nobody actually has ever made her feel like that, nobody not until…

She shook her head to not let her mind run off to 'her' again she looked at Brad from her spot

Brad was hot yes, but he screamed common, actually everything about the two of them screamed conventional, how is she supposed to paint a 'leap' when her current motivation is as unauthentic as the furniture from pottery barn. She never looked at her relationship that way not until this very moment.

She exhales a resigned breath for the fiftieth time "I know honey, I know". Brad then came and set next to her, handing her a mug full of black liquid, as he gives her a side hug and kisses her on top of her head. He doesn't say this; he knows that his girlfriend is done for, they both don't say anything for a while, just breathing in comfortable silence. Alex takes a sip of the coffee and flinched.

"This is disgusting coffee by the way"

 _He may not make the best cup of coffee but he really is trying; I will give him that_ she thought and smiled

"Mmmmhmmmm" he hums and kisses her again on top of her head. "how about you go take shower and we go for brunch?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea, but we can have brunch here"

She untangled herself from Brad then headed to the shower.

….

After a long relaxing shower that Alex didn't know she needed she was greeted by a glass of wine, in which she gulped the first two glasses in one go. Brad actually had cleaned the apartment, the furniture was back to its original spot, and you could actually see that this is an apartment. They were now sitting on Alex's couch watching some horrible reality show, when she sips her wine.

She closed her eyes a bit to let the scarlet liquid burn the back of her mouth, leaving a trace of some fruit and a hint of what might be described as chocolate maybe? What the hell all she knew was that the wine was impeccable. She sank deeper into her couch to make herself comfortable, Brad was right she really needed a break, but she wasn't going to admit that to him.

"She has taste, this is magnificent Wine" said Brad from behind Alex

"Uh-huh" she said taking another sip, slightly tipsy since she hasn't eaten anything since she woke up.

"This is one of her collections actually, read it from some article"

"Uh-huh" said a seemly uninterested Alex

"Piper Chapman, I still can't believe you didn't know who she was"

 _Of cause!._

The "Holy Bruce Wayne, Batman 'Beth' Piper Chapman" incident. In which Brad and Meagan never left it alone. They sucked that milking cow dry, asking ridiculous questions. They went in full hour just interrogating Alex about "Beth" like they spend the afternoon drinking tea and braiding each other's hair. Alex herself never got the opportunity to fully comprehend what actually happened since the phone call from the gallery happened the same day as the 'Beth Bourne identity'. She rather concentrated on the portfolio. She didn't even want to open that door.

One thing she realised however is that there are two people in this world that would do anything to get to the truth, a woman scorned and Meagan Mitchell a social debutante with insane mad computer skills. Hell hath no fury like a Meagan Mitchell with a clear obsession for manolo shoes.

"My life doesn't revolve around reading glossy magazines with celebrities whose bodies are ridiculously photoshoped to have a thigh gap, I have a life"

"She's not a celebrity, she's a business woman"

"Sure those Manolo boots and your sister seem to disagree"

"Do I detect some hostility in your Voice Lex?"

"Hardly. I would just love to finish my drink without any ranting about Piper" she said standing up going to the kitchen, coming back with a beer instead. "Wine is not my forte" taking a seat next to Brad.

Brad was taken aback by his girlfriend's change of mood but didn't dwell too much into it, as he simply continued to look at the screen. He looked at his girlfriend again her eyes were distant.

They didn't say anything for a while just falling into comfortable silence while they fixed their eyes on the screen. A moment later Brad nudged Alex in the arm, she turned to look at him, the carefully rolled stick between his fingers extended in Alex's direction. A little smirk on Brad's lips.

Her smirk met his, with knowing eyes, she took the joint and placed it between her lips, Brad gave her the lighter, and she took a deep drag, releasing the white smoke, which went up in a lazy swirl until it disappears into nothing. It was Brad's turn now to smoke as he took the blunt from Alex.

"We got some good Kush and alcohol" said Brad his eyes turning redder with each drag

"Please Stop. You're too white to nail that song"

"hahaha" if I wasn't a doctor, I would have been a rapper you know" passing the joint to Alex

"And now we know what could have killed hip hop" another drag

Comfortable silence

"So you really didn't know who she was? Piper?"

"For god 'sakes Brad"

"I'm just curious that's all"

"What? Are you writing a book now? What's your obsession with her?"

"No, I just-"

Getting up abruptly "You know what? I think I'll take that walk now. I'm going to Amelia's, something I should get you?' with clear irritation

"Uhmm, i- No, no I'll have whatever, its fine" he said looking at his girlfriend as she tied the laces on her combat boots, clearly confused.

….

The walk from Amelia's was very much short, Alex's body was still kind'a vibrating from brad's attempts to talk about Piper at each given minute, it was irritating really, however one thing was clear though is her feelings about the lying. She was mad.

Amelia's was not full as per usual, the morning rush had subsided and there were few people lingering around probably having their last cup of coffee before heading out. Alex walked in and shook some snow of off her, she was grateful to be greeted by the warm air and strong smell of eggs, and other kinds of food. Her body immediately relaxed, the 'kush' clearly working its magic.

She was now leaning against a nearby table, when Tom came with a knowing smile on his face

"Shut the fuck up, and wipe that smug off your face before I do it myself"

"I didn't say anything A" said Tom chuckling

"Just go get my food so I can be on my way"

"I'm just glad you guys got my Christmas gift" he said "but that shit is strong A, one time I woke up in Mexico with no pants, they don't call it 'the hangover' for nothing"

With shaky steps she went to sit at the window table, before she thought she heard Stephan yell something behind her but she simply dismissed it. The weed from earlier was slowing creeping up on her attacking her limb by limb, she felt her legs become like jelly, she became aware of her breathing as it became laboured, her mouth became dry and her palms became very much sweaty. She leaned her head at the back of the chair and closed her eyes to try to controll her breathing.

After a while her breathing came to normal again, she felt relaxed and had a big urge to throw herself to the couch, or her bed.

 _Maybe coming to get food high was a bad idea, I should have let Brad come and get the food. When will she learn, nothing that Tom gives you results in something good. Fuck!_

It took everything in Alex to open her eyes and turn around to see if Tom has come with her food yet, but still nothing.

She went to her original position, her mind was starting to race now, the thoughts that she has successfully managed to push back at the back of her mind came crushing like a flood.

Her mind worked non-stop. Piper! Or Beth whatever, but her mind was occupied by that infuriating liar. She knows that she should feel pissed about lying to her right?, but then again it was simply just a name, _no, I am mad_ she thought, and to think that she almost tried to kiss her. Allow those plump lips to capture hers. So what happens the next time they meet?

The logical side of Alex says to stay away from her _, do I run? Do I pretend that I still don't know? I am over thinking this, am I over thinking this? Fuck me if those chocolate croissants aren't smelling fucking good right now fuckidy fuck fuck! how do I run though when we keep bumping into each other at random times? It's like the universe plots against me. Fate really has nothing on technology; it looks technology in the eye and tells it to suck it._ But the darker side of Alex was telling her to enjoy it,to explore it _._ But she can't she has Brad right? _Yes I have Brad, my sweet loving Brad_

Her mind clearly going on over drive.

 _Doesn't matter now because I still have Brad…_

 _So what if my mind, body and no matter how many times i push her away, she comes back…_ **I still have Brad** _. So what if whenever I am around her I loose little control I have left…_ **I** __ **still have Brad** _ **.**_ _So what if I enjoy having her around…_ **I still have Brad** _, just to have her touch my wrist…_ **I still have Brad** _. Have her lips almost on mine, so close that I can smell the salt of the margarita…_ **I still have Brad** _ **.**_ _Feel once more of her hot breath causing_ _goosebumps on my neck and a pleasurable shiver down my spine_ … **I still have Brad**

For the first time in 10 days, Alex just lets her self be she felt her whole body heat up, humming and her skin was tingling everywhere, under her closed eye lids she could feel her touch again, her smile as she bites her bottom lips, her heart was now beating violently against her ribcage. Until the sweetest lips ever, with a hint of coldness to them touch Alex's.

She could swear that the touch was real, she tried to open her eyes but she wasn't ready to let go of whatever this is, not just yet. The 'I still have Brad' chant from earlier was gone. Forgotten

It was a long lingering peck on the lips, she struggled to open her eyes for a moment, and when she did she met those blue eyes that have been haunting her couple of seconds ago. Everything was all a blur but what was clear as day were those blue eyes looking straight into her. Not at her but into her.

But those eyes had a pleading behind them, a hand cupped Alex's right cheek and her body simply leaned to the touch, the thumb rubbed back and forth a little leaving a trace of fire each time. The touch felt right, like it belonged there. Another hand is on Alex's forehead brushing away the strains of hair that had escaped the beanie she was sporting and the softness of the fingertips makes Alex jump a little.

"Hi"

"Hi" said Alex back "Are you real?"

A chuckle "I'd like to think so"

And then those sweet lips on her again, she needs to know right? She needs to know if by kissing her she would stop tormenting her dreams or her thoughts, or her anger, she needs to know if the butterflies she experience every time she gives her that megawatt smile, she needs to know if this 'hangover weed' has made it real or it has simply drove her to a point of insanity.

And the kiss is clearly indescribable, the lips are full, soft, it is a million times better than she had imagined. Alex was never one for cliché's but she fully understood in that moment what William Shakespeare meant when he said _"A thousand kisses buys my heart from me, and pay them at thy leisure, one by one, is twenty hundred kisses such a trouble? Ten kisses short as one, one long as twenty"._

They kissed deeply, getting used to the rhythms. Then, slightly opening up, exploring the intimate delicate touching of wet lips and the first taste of the might or might not be Piper. Her strawberry scent was even more intoxicating. Alex could never have enough.

She started to feel a bit light headed and she knew it was nothing to do with joint from earlier; it was her, its Piper. Its Piper's soft hands on her hair and cheek, her lips on hers, Its Piper's taste. Slowly the kiss ended with a soft slow peck, then another.

…..

Alex woke up on what would be described as the most comfortable sheets and bed ever, not once has the pillow attempted to run away from her face, it was thick and big and fluffy. It supported her neck quite well. At one point she did try to wake up but was greeted by darkness, she wasn't one to question nature if it did say it was still night, then it was lights out.

She hasn't been sleeping well since the whole re doing of portfolio and artist block thing, this was the proper sleep she hasn't gotten in days. She simply rolled over and made herself more comfortable in the bed. When a strong sense of Coffee reaches her nostrils.

 _Wow Brad really is pulling all the stops. Meagan must have bought him new sheets and comforters, oh not forgetting these amazing pillows._

She opened her one eye to adjust to the lighting of the room; Brad's bed room had had this glare which was always unkind to Alex's eyes. She opened one eye but the room's lighting wasn't that gruesome, but instead was welcoming, she opened another and rubbed her eyes to adjust.

This isn't Brad's bed room, and it's definitely not mine.

"Good afternoon sleepy head" said a voice coming closer to her.

She sat up abruptly, scanning the place around her, a very much comfortable large Bed, white pillows, white comforters, white washed walls, high ceiling, windows and what seems to be a balcony? Walk in closets, art hanging on the wall, expensive art that is. Alex finally looked at the person who clearly looked amused.

"Piper? I mean Beth?"

"Right the first time. How bad are you feeling" handing her the cup of Coffee, which she eyes suspiciously before taking it.

"How the hell did I get here? Where am i?"

"Memory still bit a blur huh?" she said chuckling "funny how we go around huh? Last time it was me, now it's you" she was now sitting on the bed with Alex drinking Coffee

"Fuck!" she mattered. "What the hell happened Piper how did I get here?"

Then it came crushing back, if she was here in bed with Piper, then that means the kiss, the fucken Kiss happened and it was real. It wasn't the 'hangover' and she wasn't dreaming it, it really happened.

"FUCK!"

…

 **A/N: Happy V day everyone!Thank u for reading; I know there is a jump in the story, all that will be covered soon. Thank u again for those who take the time to leave a review, and those who fav and follow the story.**

 **All mistakes are mine, didn't edit coz I'm just lazy. To quote xunconsciousx "fuck editing".**

 **A.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **Hi everyone * coughs awkwardly* uhmm yeah how are you all? I hope all is well with you guys, I am dearly sorry that this is not an update but simply an Author's note to let you guys know that I'm still alive, breathing but barely coping (winter is vicious this side). I got all your PM's by the way; thing is i graduated from medical school after 7 fucken years of studying (yay). So now I'm busy juggling studying for my board exam and being an intern Doctor (treating people with chemical burns is not fun), my schedule is insane, something had to give unfortunately music and my attempt at writing had to just be on pause for a while; i didn't even get to celebrate my birthday last week. Oh well… so I was kind'a hoping you would just forgive me for the lack of updates? That's if people still are interested in reading Photograph I'm crap I know and I'm sorry again….yeah? Thanx**

 **If you haven't watched Season 4 stop reading now!**

 **So, how was season 4 for you guys? I just finished it, despite making me behind with my studies, and can I say boy! Was it worth it! O.M.G?..i looooooved it! So many emotions though, Yoga Jones having a 3some with Luschek? Piper's white power group? Alex having to kill someone? Piper 'smoking crack? Nicky's letters to Luschek lol…"I hope you choke on Caputo's dingleberries" ohh man that truly made my day, I'm still laughing at that one. Awards, so many of them are expected for this season…everybody bought their A game, (hoping to read a Suzanne and kukudio fanfic, soon?) I thought they were crazy adorable…and of cause not forgetting Poussey; ohh man I did not see that coming, still depressed about that. A very calculated and bold move by the writers though, one thing I love about OITNB is their bold statements about day to day struggle, they didn't just kill off a loveable character Poussey, the message behind was much bolder. S4 introduced so much many topics prejudice, racism, the broken prison system etc and for Caputo to not announce her name, and also be left in the Cafeteria floor like that for hours? It pissed me off too much, like I said so many emotions and I'm rambling.**

 **Jenji Kohan and Shonda Rhimes are the only two women in the world whom are, able to pull at my heart 'strings and make it dance like a puppet wooden doll.**

 **Again I do apologise for the 3 months delay and promise to update soon. Off to go do my rounds, have a great day all.**

 **-A.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A kiss is a secret told to the mouth instead of the ear; kisses are the messengers of love and tenderness**

 **-Ingrid Bergman**

" _For the love of- ouch! motherfuc-"_

" _Seriously Nick" cutting her off "is it really worth it?"_

" _Yes traitor, it is so worth it" pointing a finger at her friend "and no, we can't go anywhere else if that's what you were about to say" looking at her phone for the millionth time that morning. "I mean if we can't trust technology then who can we trust? People are screw ups in terms of directions; the world is coming to an end if the automatic voice of SIRI leads you to a place of harmful risk. Look at this" she started waving the iPhone around like Piper would actually see from where she was standing._

" _It's like The fucking Hagwards Diner, and I am looking for platform 9_ _¾"_ _she started padding the wall like it's about to swallow her whole and appear at the diner. She gasped "ooorrrr what if it is?"_

" _You're still reading those books?"_

" _Best 200 bucks I ever spend, unlike those twilight nonsense you used to watch with what's her name"_

" _Hey! I call no ex's, besides the twilight chicks are hotter, and I don't think you just go looking for Hagwards, you supposed to be invited or something"_

" _Really? Ohh but that would be awesome though, a Hagwards Diner, being served by Dumbledore or Snape impersonators"_

" _And what would they serve? Ghost food?"_

" _Yeah actually, the prospect of Ghost food sounds good right about now"_

 _You would eat ghost food?"_

" _Yeah, why not"_

" _Okay let me rephrase that; you would eat Charcoal-black burned cakes? Fungus-covered peanuts, mouldy bread and stinking salmon?" scrunching up her nose in disgust_

" _If it's anything like the Food they serves at the Diner, then fucken sign me up for seconds"_

" _Okay Ginny Weasley" chuckled Piper at her friend's antics while looking around for nothing in particular_

" _Fucken strawberry blonde," gesturing to her wild untamed hair "Ginny was ginger, there's a difference Chapman"_

" _Sorry Malfoy"_

 _Her friend gave her the stink eye_

" _So Dumbledore dies on the sixth book-"_

" _Don't even go there!" Hissed Nicky being the diehard secret Harry Potter fan_

 _The journey of the mysterious diner that suddenly disappears when sober but easily found whenever a drinking escapade had taken place continues, as so it Happens to sell the best food either of them had ever eaten their entire lives (and that's saying a lot since they both travel a lot, to different places).However after what could Nicky say as a 'thorough investigation' they were up at 6 in the morning making Operation 'Diner mystery' their current mission to embark on._

 _The number of times they went there which isn't alot, they used to be served by a Mexican bald headed lady with a hard face, a deep husky voice and a very thick Mexican accent and was also in her mid-fifties, she used to tell them stories about days when she used to rob banks and her somewhat 3 husbands or boyfriends who died every time she kissed them after the job or something like that, Piper couldn't quite remember half the stories she told. She really liked her and Nicky it seems; it was like a ritual of some sort for them, every time they would come in, order, exchange some pleasantries, pays and leave a big tip for her. Never once crossing their minds that they were actually tipping her way too much, waitresses deal with drunken people's crap all the time it's the least they could do._

 _What was her name again…? She thought; as if Nicky was able to read her mind she answered with…_

" _Rosa. The only bald headed lady I've ever loved" Nicky sighed longingly_

 _Piper looked at her friend who was now leaning in an alley of what was supposed to be a diner according to Nicky's Phone._

" _Can we go now? It's just seems useless being in an alley if nobody's going to take their clothes off, we can go eat elsewhere Nick" lack of food and sleep making her a bit cranky_

" _And people actually believe I'm the dirty one" said Nicky with a smirk on her lips." Okay, I know where to go to get food" now replaced by a shit eating grin and a wiggle of her eyebrows_

 _Getting what her friend was referring to "I totally set myself up on that one, didn't i?" asked Piper_

 _Nicky simply replied by booming with laughter and just shook her head as if saying 'need you ask', mumbling "let's go Chapman" as they made their way to the car._

Piper was now standing in her bed room that was dimly lit watching a sleeping Alex. To say it was interesting to watch her sleep was an understatement. It also was endearing to have a little inside knowledge about what makes Alex, _Alex_ except for the obvious of cause. The way she oozes with confidence you would swear her sleep would be graceful and serene. Nope, she tosses and turns like crazy, the bed hair she would be sporting when she wakes up made Piper smile. She was crafty to lay extra pillows for her though.

What was she doing here again? Ohh yeah, is here to make sure that Alex isn't dead. Boy would that make the headlines.

 _I don't think I'd ever sleep in those sheets ever again, or step foot in this apartment…oh and I love this apartment,_ She thought

"Aarrggg focus Chapman" she said more out loud

A baby snore and a turning Alex startled her a bit as she chuckled at the cute snoring raven haired girl whom she was ogling like a creeper while she was sleeping. Her mind wondered to the kiss that happened yesterday and her fingers subconsciously went to her lips, her bottom lip was still tingling a little bit from where Alex was nibbling on and the memories came crushing back to her for the millionth time since she woke up that day.

 _They walked in at Amelia's, the restaurant wasn't that much packed for a morning, immediately a man with a goofy look and name tag that read 'Tom' greets them with a goofy smile as he appeared in front of them_

" _Uh. H-Hello my name is Tom and I will be your-"a loud gasp and look of recognition graced Tom's face. "Piper Chapman! I mean Ms Chapman! Wel- welcome to Amelia's, May I take your coat?" he gestured with a shaky hand to place the coats there_

 _Nicky chuckled behind Piper and Tom, knowing her friend hates it when she gets recognized at random times._

" _Hi. Tom is it?" a Nod "yeah table for my friend and I, please" and graced him with her famous megawatt smile_

 _And Tom was puddle in her hands. With an even bigger goofier smile he led the way, while Nicky was amused by the whole situation. They were given their respective seats and handed menus_

" _See why I don't like eating at random restaurants?" trying to dignify herself, Nicky only replying with a snort and shake of her head._

 _They ordered and ate in comfortable silence having a word here and there, just when their meals where almost finished, Tom came to check on them to make sure if they were alright so far and didn't need anything. As if on cue, a certain raven haired vixen walked in._

" _Anything else I should get for you ladies?" asked Tom_

" _oh I think my friend here" gesturing towards Piper "has seen what she likes and wants but I'm afraid it's not on the menu, or rather doesn't want it coming out of that door" she said laughing and pointing at what is supposedly the kitchen._

" _Nicky! My friend's just kidding we are fine thanks, just the bill" she hissed_

 _But Nicky ignored her and kept laughing while eyeing the raven haired girl who's been unable to leave her friend's mind. Piper wasn't that good when coming to relationships, until Stella, in which Nicky was however surprised when she and Stella lasted over 3 months. The hot and crazy sex was her friend's thing. The blonde knew what she wanted and how to get it. But with Alex however it seemed different, new and refreshing, she actually pays attention when the name is brought up or when a certain raven haired girl passes by (like now). She has been so secretive ever since she told her about a girl she went clubbing with; it had taken a couple glasses of merloux and some serious best friend talk to spill the beans._

 _With a confused look Tom walked away towards Alex's direction, as his smile changed from confusion to a knowing smile._

" _You okay there kid?" asked Nicky_

" _Yeah, totally! Why wouldn't I be?" a chuckle_

 _Nicky eyed her friend who was trying to act cool but failing miserably "Oookay! But Chapman! You were not lying my friend, she is…I mean….i don't think New York make them like this anymore" she said eyeing Alex up and down on those fit to perfection black jeans "I see it now, that ass does deserve its own sound track" biting her lower lip._

" _How the hell did you know that she's Alex? Did I describe her that well?"_

" _Honey, don't you open that door" said Nicky with a smirk"Damn! Turn. Around. For. Mama, oh- oh- just a lil- ohhh there it is ladies and gentlemen" she said mock clapping softly as Alex walked past them with shaky steps._

 _In all truth Alex Vause had thee best ass ever, it was round, petite enough junk to smack yet not crossing the border of being called fat, in simple terms it was perfect to leave bite marks on._

 _The angle of her seat and the way she tilted her head up made Piper see her profile quite well and could really appreciate her natural beauty, she had the kind of beauty that captures you then swallows you whole in an instant, it was mysterious and captivating, and it reminded her of a forest. She looked serene and the way her lips were slightly parted like she was mumbling something completed her. Of cause not forgetting her jet black long hair that looked really smooth, healthy and clean complemented her alabaster complexion, soft skin that Piper had the pleasure of touching not so long ago._

 _Piper looked for more than was deemed necessary, until Nicky muttered an "ohh fuck" that's when her mind snapped back to reality and followed her friend's line of vision to be met with a tall slender dirty haired blonde looking around like she was lost. Piper's eyes became wide with shock"_

" _No! Shit-"_

" _But I thought-"_

" _Well you thought wrong, she's obviously still in NYC, didn't you say you cleaned it up?" questioned Piper while she ducked to hide herself and used Nicky as a shield._

" _We did, she must have came back"_

" _Clearly. If she sees me Nicky." She lets the words die down "You remember las-"_

" _Yeah Unfortunately I do, listen I'll go distract her and you will sneak out at the back"_

 _Of all the crazy stories Piper and Nicky would tell you, Heidi must feature in at least half. Heidi was a beautiful exotic blonde, whom she met in Brazil, she is what you would call a_ _ **Caipirinha**_ _she was hot, crazy and hard core. Just like the drink. Did she mention crazy? There was a time when Piper used to think that maybe Heidi escaped from a mental institute, but crazy makes it up in bed._

 _Hot foreign affair was what Piper had thought Heidi wanted, like Kleenex use once, maybe twice then throw it away. Meanwhile Heidi was thinking long hall like moving in together then eventually of cause marriage and kids. The misunderstanding went wild, there was crying, throwing of sex toys through the hotel window, burning of things. Let's just say Heidi did not take the break up well. The memory was just too fresh for Piper_

" _Fuck! Too late she's coming over"_

 _With each step Heidi made towards Piper's table her intakes of breath became even more rigid. The impending doom that awaited her as she approached, each step Heidi took Piper suffocated a little bit. She has to thank whatever being that simply just took control of her body, maybe her mind has some auto pilot she doesn't know about, but before she knew it her legs started walking, and walking only to stop at a certain Table, only when Heidi's eyes went to something Next to Piper had she realised that she was standing at where Alex was sitting. Heidi's eyes went from Piper to a mumbling Alex, back to Piper then Alex again, as her face became troubled like a constipated kid only then did it clicked on the blonde's head like she just solved the world's hunger and poverty issues, she then leaned in and gave Alex a lingering peck on the lips. It was risky sure, uncalculated but Heidi's amount of crazy had to be met by drastic measures and Alex happens to be there to 'help'. At least that's what she convinces herself. Or maybe she has been wanting to kiss those plum lips ever since they brushed up against hers that snowy night._

 _The amount of heat Alex was radiating was indeed intoxicating. It was the kind of heat that drives you towards it, like a moth to a flame. She smelled like peppermint and weed, strangely enough the two combos actually go together (wonder if anybody has stumbled upon that idea). When Piper looked up she saw those piercing forest green eyes looking at her, Piper Panicked then gave her a pleading look to just go along with this._

 _When she saw Alex leaning on her hand and kissed her palm she breathed a little easier_

" _Hi"_

" _Hi" said Alex back "are you real?" her words coming out a little slur. For a minute Piper became worried but answered anyways_

" _I'd like to think so"_

 _And she brought her lips to capture Alex's again; properly this time. The kiss which was tender, longing, a little hesitant but grew bold once Alex nibbled a little and her tongue caressing the bottom lip asking for entrance, the kiss made Piper a little weak at the knees, literally so she sat on Alex's lap as her fingers went at the back of Alex's head, the kiss deepened. As the kiss went on…_

 _And on…_

 _And on…_

 _Oblivious to the 8 wide eyes looking at them, until a throat clearing sound that made Piper come back to reality. At this Heidi had already made it to the door and Nicky hot on her trail, Tom the waiter's look is of someone who just discovered gold, whereas the other older looking man's face was of pure shock. Looking at his attire she concluded as one of the chefs at Amelia's_

 _Piper stood up from Alex's lap but her hands held her steady, Alex's eyes were closed and had this dreamy smile on her face._

" _Well damn!" someone said, might have been Tom_

 _She took a moment to compose herself and asked "What's wrong with her?"_

" _Oh now you ask?" asked the older gentleman with the ginger head and beard._

 _Tom gave him a death glare and said "she's high. Done for"_

" _What?"_

" _ohh yeah, my own invention, it's pretty strong"_

" _So, you have some? I mean with you right now?" asked Nicky back from outside_

" _Nicky!"_

" _What? I just want to know, my dealer is indisposed right about now, so I need someone new" now looking at Tom, "you think you can hook me up?"_

" _Seriously Nick, can we concentrate on the problem at hand? Where's Heidi?"_

" _She left. Pretty Pissed, looks like that stunt finally did the trick"_

 _As relief washes over her she turns to Alex and asks "Should she really be walking the streets high? What if something happens to her?"_

" _Like getting kissed by a very hot celebrity? Ohh yes Vause is in deep shit trouble, maybe if we let her wonder 6_ _th_ _and 7_ _th_ _avenue maybe she might slip on a lottery ticket and win it" said Tom sarcastically_

 _Piper gave him a sharp glare_

" _Does she need a ride home? Cause I can take her" she said cupping her face with both hands, the soft hands tickling Alex a bit, a husky throat giggle snort filled the room, this made the two guys and Nicky to come closer to inspect her._

" _I think you broke her" Tom said looking at Alex like she's a ticking time bomb, ready to explode unless someone finds the switch in time._

Her train of thought was cut by a steering raven haired girl, as she was mumbling something under her breath about Meagan, and new sheets.

Suddenly well aware of the two cups of coffee she just made and only remembered why she was standing there. To wake Alex up, she has been sleeping since yesterday morning.

She saw Alex's turmoil like she is trying hard to remember where she is currently, not to startle her she said…

"Good afternoon sleepy head"

The look on Alex's face was off pure horror when she sees Piper approaching her. Her eyes scanning her face then her clothes and then the room although much couldn't be seen by the amount of squinting she was doing. She took in her surroundings for the very last time before she spoke.

"Piper? I mean Beth?" her voice raw and thick and very much husky, ripping through Piper's body and heating her up places which she doesn't even want to entertain. Piper took a sip of coffee to sooth her throbbing lump in her throat

 _This isn't the time or place Piper, you might be charged with kidnapping and all you're thinking about is your teenaged libido? Focus_ she thought

"Right the first time. How bad are you feeling?" handing her the other cup

"How the hell did I get here? Where am i?"

"Memory still a blur huh?" she chuckled thinking about how she had to help Alex change, what an event that was "funny how we go around huh? Last time it was me, now it's you" she sat next to Alex and sipped her Coffee waiting for the inevitable confrontation.

"Fuck!" she mattered. "What the hell happened Piper? how did I get here?"

…

 _Piper went back to Amelia's to have the bill settled and get her coat while Nicky and Alex waited outside for piper's ride to come._

" _I trust you will drop her off at her apartment, where her BOYFRIEND is" the ginger head said emphasizing on the word 'boyfriend', whose name is Stephan said approaching Piper_

" _Where else would I take her?"_

" _I'm just making sure that happens, Alex is my friend and I don't want her caught up in some drama she won't be able to shake off. I care a lot about her"_

" _And you don't trust me, and simply don't like me because of what happened here today understandable, but you can at least trust that no harm shall come to her, what happened here today was just fault at my part"_

 _He looked at her for a minute and then said "firstly I do like you and I think that you're fabulous and a huge fan of your wine, but Alex cannot be dragged into scandalous drama where you going to leave her behind and enjoy your Celebrity fabulous life, she knows about your name you know"_

" _You told her?"_

" _No, you seem to underestimate the thing called the internet, and how long were you planning on playing this game with her?"_

" _It's not a game i-"_

" _Save some of that explanation for when she actually recovers, you gonna need it"_

 _She simply nodded with a "thanx Stephan" and headed towards the door_

 _She went to where Nicky and Alex were standing, Alex munching on a huge pretzel like it was the bread of life Jesus talked about._

" _Where did you get that? Where did the Pretzel come from Nick?"_

" _Would you relax? Some guy gave it to her I won't break your Eagle Carbernet sauvignon 1992"_

 _Piper ignored Nicky's comment then immediately took the Pretzel from Alex as it was half way to her mouth and threw it away_

" _Heeeey" said Alex_

 _Piper ignoring Alex "Nicky that's fucken disgusting, was this guy pushing a trolley covered in black plastic bags?"_

 _Nicky just ignored the blonde and kept looking to a frowning Alex._

" _Do you know where she lives?"_

" _No, am taking her home"_

 _Nicky turned around to look at her friend like she had just grown two heads covered in ants "I'm sorry what? You are taking her home? Your home? Your apartment home?"_

 _There are 3 things which Piper swear by and believe in them like a Christian believes in the 10 commandments 1. Never hook up with a girl who has DD breasts sizes, they make her hands freakishly small, and with experience she swore never to hook up with them again (more of her issue not with the breasts or the size of cause). 2. Girls who talk a lot are amazing at going downtown (if you know what I mean) then lastly 3. Never take a girl home, always and I mean always go to their place (whether it's for sex or not), if they have roommates keeping a room on retainer at a hotel is a great investment._

" _Repeating it won't make it any less true, yes I am, I don't remember where she lives so…" she let the sentence die down_

" _But people don't go to your house-"_

" _Well she is. what can I do to make this conversation end sooner? I'm getting cold and my car just arrived" she looked at her friend with an annoyed look._

 _Sensing her friend was getting aggravated she said "okay can i at least ask… are we keeping her?"_

 _That seemed to have made the blonde straighten up a bit as she looked at Alex who was now talking to her driver. Seeing that her friend is having trouble answering her she said_

" _Good bye Chapman, I'll call you later about your sleep over with Vause" she left her friend with her thoughts and got into her car and drove off._

 _The car moved at a snail pace, Alex felt like she has been in the car for almost 6 hours, the warm air from the air-con making her warm and numb, she closed her eyes and pressed her cheeck more to the window, the coolness of the window making her calm a little bit. She closed her eyes for a while to make the time go faster but the more she tried the slower time seems to go. She opted instead of looking out the window to see buildings pass by in a blur. When that seems to give her a headache she decided to listen to the conversation Piper was having with her driver instead._

"… _And Now she got me reading Weathering heights, she says that it's important we spend some time together and I should get myself some 'romance', how the hell is Weathering heights supposed to help? She keeps leaving quotes for me to read which I don't even understand"_

" _Flowers didn't work?" asked Piper_

" _No"_

" _Romantic dinner? Rubbing her feet?"_

" _No and No"_

" _Well I'm sorry buddy can't help you any further romance is not my department; I normally love it when they leave"_

" _You cannot be that insensitive, you are a woman" said Alex looking at a startled Piper_

" _But I' am and I don't see how gender has to do with me not getting romance or being insensitive"_

" _But you're not" argued Alex_

" _Excuse me? But how would you know?"_

" _By the way you listen"_

" _What?" now they have stopped at a red light and John the driver decided to listen to the two women, looking at them on the review mirror. He didn't want to interrupt knowing this will turn into something good. He was very close to his Boss and has seen her with a lot of women, different kinds but there was something about the raven haired beauty that just calmed her boss down in a way that no other woman has. And it was good to see Piper be so grounded and not as guarded._

" _I only what met you a hand full of times? And during that time you proved that you listen with your whole body and have this intense eye contact, no guy even the best guys have that no offense to you driver man. That's why you get all these girls going for you"_

 _Piper looked at her, (baby blue meeting forest green) like really looked at her with this intensity that no one has ever gave Alex, she swallowed hard and she felt warmth, the kind you only get from a body heat and energy that can only be described as sexual tension, all her senses where clouded by strawberry and a hidden scent that can only be Piper. In a slow sultry breath, breathing downs her neck causing all sorts of goose bumps and said_

" _But I don't think it's a gender thing, I think it's a personal thing. When you find something worth paying attention to you listen with your mind, soul and" she pressed herself harder to Alex that she feels her breasts on the side of her arm. And said "body" they looked at each other for a while, piper was about to close the gap when John shouts "we here" they locked eyes for a few seconds and then looked at Alex with a smirk and a wink then goes to open the door for her._

Piper was about to explain the events of yesterday but looks like they came crushing down on Alex according to the way her eyes went wide.

"Fuck!"

"Now wait, I can explain…"

"You better" she got out of bed glasses already adorning her beautiful face as she paces the floor.

"Oookay, where should I begin…"

"How about the fucking beginning starting with the kiss? We will round up to your name later"

"Okay, okay chill"

"Chill? Chill!?"

"Okay.." said Piper as she took a couple of steps back "So the girl's name was Heidi a crazy Ex-girlfriend of mine, let's just say things didn't end well between me and her"

"Really? You don't say" answered Alex sarcastically

"But she's gone now, nothing to worry about, Nicky took care of it"

"ohh Nicky took care of it? Except we played tonsil hockey in front of my co-workers, whom by the way know I have a boyfriend" she ran her fingers through her hair, "ohh God! Brad. Shit! I need to call him" she looked around at the unfamiliar room then back to its owner

"You didn't have your phone with you" she said calmly taking a sip of her coffee only now realising the lingering look Alex was giving her "I checked. I did undress you after all, but you can use mine" she handed her the iPhone that was on the nightstand and totally unfazed by the panicking raven haired girl.

"Shit! What's his number again?"

Piper gave her an amused look

"Don't!"

"Tell you what, how about you get ready and come down to eat…you can ask me more questions then call your boyfriend. You must be hungry" she got up and left Alex with her thoughts.

After a few minutes, Alex finally came downstairs and was met by the beauty that was the home of Piper Chapman.

Hardwood shiny floors, floor to ceiling windows welcoming vast and vast amount of natural light, also overlooking the New York skyline. a large glass table with a comfortable leather adjusted office chair, with too many Apple gadgets and papers spread all over it. White washed walls, a shade of grey giving the place a rustic yet modern flair and a neutral base that showcased eclectic Collection of Classical and modern art on the walls, Vintage Chandeliers, mismatched décor and furnishings the whole place screamed modern sophistication at best.

The living room was incredibly stunning making it the best part of the two storey apartment, antique couches, expensive rugs, the elegant piano, a heavy bookcase stacked from top to bottom; you could tell the books were being read by their wrinkled spines. Just a few spaces from the bookcase was a huge flat screen right at the top of a huge fire place. A large Oak table with six seating's completed the mix in the dining room.

She walked in a little further to take the whole place in.

The kitchen was the biggest part of the apartment with its large walls, it was decorated in warm light colours a walnut shade of glaze accentuated the place. White cabinets, sink and a beautiful oven for cooking all kinds of meals. Stainless steel appliances all neatly in their place from the kettle to the coffee maker to the fucken coffee bean grinder. The wine cabinet was connected to the glass double doors refrigerator and storage cabinets

The whole house had a 'Piper' feel to it, making it drip with a homey atmosphere. ' _How can I have missed this yesterday?' she thought_

"You can have a seat…coffee will be ready in a minute" a familiar voice brought Alex from her appreciation of the house.

"Is this really your house or are you also lying about that too?"

"No it is my house. One of them… and for the thousand times, I'm sorry. Like I was sorry yesterday and for every time I lied to you"

"Are you though? Are you really? Or is it simply because you got caught?" she looked Piper dead in the eye from where she was standing and saw a little smirk adorning Piper

"Can we eat first? You must be hungry, then I swear I will answer and apologise for the millionth time, again after we've eaten" she took a seat indicating for Alex to do the same.

A mountains of perfect pancakes, excuse me different kinds to be exact came to view as Alex sat down, blueberry Pancakes, chocolate chip pancake, strawberry pancake and beacon Pancake a dish bowl full of cut out fruits, a freshly squeezed orange juice and Coffee that look like they were photo shopped and are about to be in a magazine stared back mocking and daring Alex for a taste, her mouth watered immediately. But first things first Coffee…

Strong black coffee that filled her nostrils with the rich aroma in a big cup. The first sip of the coffee was oh-so heavenly, it felt like years since she drank something so perfectly blended, already regretting leaving the one that's currently occupying Piper's night stand probably leaving a ring on that expensive furniture. The black liquid hit the back of her throat leaving a bitter after taste, just the way she liked it. She closed her eyes to savour the taste and hummed contently.

She found Piper looking at her with an amused smile which she was trying to hide behind her cup. She ignored her as she started devouring her food like a Viking in silence.

The big fat elephant in the room remained ignored.

Or so Piper thought…

"Why did you tell me your name was Beth when in actuality is Piper?" asked Alex after eating her second plate

Piper looked at her for a minute contemplating which answer to give her, she shifted a bit in her chair before opening her mouth "i liked being Beth with you, you didn't know who I was, no expectations, no treating me different, it was refreshing" she said the last part looking at her now empty plate

"But that's the thing though, even if you did tell me your real name I wouldn't have known you. What about the night you came to my restaurant with your girlfriend and I took you to my apartment or the night we went to that club? or" she paused a minute "after when we were standing outside my apartment building, during one of those times didn't it occur to you to simply say 'ohh and by the way I lied about my name and what I do' instead I get to hear it from people asking me silly questions backing me into a corner"

"I wanted to tell you so many times but-"

"And then you came to where I work and and kissed me for whatever stupid reason, do you know what could happen if the news reached Brad? I have a boyfriend I cherish and love very much whom thanks to you I might have to lie to again, like the fight we had before wasn't about you and-"

Cutting Alex off "wait you guys had a fight about me? What about me?"

She whipped her neck so hard the bones of her neck might have cracked just a little bit realising she said something she shouldn't have "no, no we didn't never mind" standing up to take her plate and empty mug to the sink before making a bee line upstairs to get changed

"Alex wait" said Piper but Alex ignored her and went upstairs to get changed

…

Silence absolute silence was what occupied Piper's car as she drove Alex back to Amelia's, she decided to play some music on the radio that's when Ed Sheeran's voice filled the SUV with his description of what a kiss is.

" _Settle down with me_

 _Cover me up_

 _Cuddle me in_

 _Lie down with me_

 _And hold me in your arms"_

That's when the memory of the couch hit Alex hard, how she can forget the couch though

 _She felt like a noodle as her head hit the door with a soft thud trying by all means to keep her breathing under control like she has been running a marathon. She closed her eyes for the head rush to subside but managed to kick whatever gear was telling her the weed was finally leaving her system._

" _You okay there?" Piper asked with concern filled in her voice_

 _Alex could only nod and head for the comfortable couch that has been backening her for the full five minutes since she arrived at the apartment. She went straight and fell face first; she could only make a muffled words and voice sounding like changing and then pizza then it all went blank for what could only be a minute? It felt like minute though._

 _Piper was sitting next to her changed into sweat pants, an oversized T-shirt and a wool comfy cardigan and was eating a pizza. It was hot; gooey with extra cheese it smelled incredible._

 _She extended a slice to her then Alex took it with enthusiasm, the first bite felt like heaven, it was like the first time she has eaten anything in a million years before taking two mouthfuls she ate the crust and everything the second one already in the other hand, now sitting Indian style. Piper was clever enough to order two Pizzas though, there was some cartoons playing in the background._

 _After they have eaten, exhaustion had taken over and her muscles protested when she wanted to stand up, reminding her of how exactly exhausted she is._

 _She concentrated on what was playing on TV after having her 5_ _th_ _slice of pizza, something caught her attention on TV and she started laughing, it wasn't even that funny however her laugh must have been infectious as Piper also started laughing hard to a point of no return. What made if even more funnier is when no sound came out and started clapping her hands together like a seal that thought made her laugh even harder. After they have calmed down she felt relaxed, that's when Piper's hand came to her cheekbone to wipe a tear that has fallen, and looked at the baby blue eyes that were swarming with contentment. Before she knew it they were both leaning in and both their lips brushed against each other for the world's delicate kiss ever this time Alex deepened…_

" _I was made to keep your body warm_

 _But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arm_

 _Oh no_

 _My heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now"_

She turned around to ask Piper about the kiss that happened again on her couch and why she didn't mention it earlier but found her singing softly along with the music and also they were already pulling up at the Restaurant and didn't say anything.

Like the other night when they almost kissed in front of her building she thought guilt will be one of the feelings overpowering her but to no such luck she didn't have any…' _has she always been this person'_ she askedherself, had the shoe been on the other foot how would she feel if Brad was the one kissing another girl that seem to pop up during random times. She always prided herself in being faithful in relationships. Never once stepping out of the line. That right there irked her more than the fact that she kissed a girl and liked it a whole lot.

With that thought she got out of the car to realise that Amelia's was too quiet and no movements where heard nor the chit chat of the patrons that can be heard from the outside. She looked through the window, Piper following her quietly after locking and checking if she didn't leaving anything behind.

The door opened before Alex could reach the door handle, appears the face of Tom sporting a smirk. Alex didn't say anything but passed him to get inside, ignoring Tom whom started talking with Piper behind her.

"Well top of the evening to yeah matey? And how are we this fine evening?" said Tom

Alex just turned around to give him a glare

"Sporting yesterday's clothes and a recently ravished look, do I sense some walk of the shame A?

"Fuck off?"

"Was she this grumpy with you last night? Did you not give her a good time? Or maybe the bear rug burns still itchy hey A? Still a little sore?" he turned to address the blonde

Piper started laughing at Alex's irritated face "I don't have a bear rug,hmmm… a red room maybe"

"Seriously? That's the part you object to?" scolded Alex

But before Piper can answer they were all hit by the afternoon cold breeze that could only indicate that someone has walked in, as Tom was about to tell the person that they are closed for the day, fast steps approached Alex into a bear guy.

"Jesus Lex, what the fuck? Where the hell have you been? I have been worried sick about you. Are you okay?" asked Brad inspecting Alex from head to toe, running his hands through her hair, a move that made Piper look away and start busying herself with the cell phone

"I'm fin-" The raven haired beauty got cut off by Stephan appearing from the back looking like the commotion interrupted something he was doing

"Seriously people we are clos-ohh it's you guys, oh Hey miss Chapman and Alex…and Brad what's going on here"

"Its fine Stephan, I was just about to tell Brad here that I spend the night at your place" said Alex prompting Stephan to follow along, however the bald guy seem to not be getting it

"You did?" only now catching on "ohh you did. Yes…yes she did, spend the night at my place"

"why didn't you call me then?" only now taking Brad's appearance that he was in his Uggs( yes men wear Uggs sometimes people, say what you might those babies are hella comfortable) sweat pants and his long black coat with a beanie, there wa clock shadow on his face and his eyes were blood shot red with eye bags and he looked a little pale. The guilt that has been away decided to make an appearance. She looked at him then Piper again whom has been texting on her phone to really take in what's going on, she didn't look guilty at all from what Alex can gather.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I left my phone at my place and I wasn't feeling well so I crashed upstairs with Stephan" said Alex

"Okay" said Brad

Alex heard a snort and 'like taking candy from a baby' and muffled giggles knowing its Tom and Piper, she just rolled her eyes and hugged Brad

"So I'll see you bright and early tomorrow Vause" said Stephan interrupting their moment

"Tomorrow?" asked a confused Alex

"What's tomorrow?" asked Brad

"For the Competition of cause, like we talked about last year"

"No"

"Yes or did you forget? Perhaps Miss Chapman might have an idea, since she was there when we talked about it?"

"Oh? Oh yeah the Competition, I forgot, yeah will see, not promising anything though"

"Say Miss Chapman, who was that lady who came here yesterday morning when Vau-"

"Okay…Okay I remember now, Tomorrow, Competition…got it"

"Bright and early?"

"Bright and Early"

With that Stephan turned around and headed to the kitchen leaving the four amongst themselves.

"Well as much as I enjoy fluff like the next guy, I'm afraid I have a bong that has my name on it, care to join me Miss Chapman? Leave the happy couple to their parade?"

"No" answered Alex for Piper, all 6 eyes landed on her asking for a silent explanation from the raven beauty. "Piper doesn't smoke Tom, besides don't you have work to get to?" looking at Piper

"No" said an amused Piper with a small smile

"Okay then _whatever"_ the reply was said through gritted teeth "well we better be leaving then"

"It was nice seeing you again Piper" said Brad flushing a smile

A barely "you too" was heard from Piper as Alex and Brad passed her holding hands, Alex chanced a last look at Piper to catch her looking at their intertwined fingers then looking away quickly before she could read the emotion that was not so obviously showing on Piper's face. They walked out the door for Piper to turn around and face Tom who has been silently looking at the couple's triangle.

"So" said Piper "should I call Nicky and get this party started?"

Tom could only grin. Having heard the rumours that the two blondes different shades however still blonde that they know how to party till your limbs protest. He had a feeling the night will be a blur but worthwhile not to mention makes a hella story when you old, he shall look back and remember he once partied with Piper Chapman and Nicky. He gathered his things and opened the door for Piper and said

"Milady?"

"Why thank you kind sir" said Piper and headed out

 _Can't apologies enough for the long ass wait, that it's if people are still reading this. Life and work got in the way, our attending has been working us to the bone, little break I get I just go into hibernation to regain my strength then back to work again. I really am sorry for the wait._

 _Everything just went south when we had a medical conference then decided to ditch the seminar for Chris Brown's concert, hella worth it but boy did we pay for it (still am)and that was last year June people, my attending is so mean… one of the reasons why I have been behind with updates_

 _I don't know how I feel about this chapter, not entirely satisfied but I thought an update was way overdue hence this crappy chapter. I hope I answered some of your questions there. I really don't know when the next chapter will be out but hopefully soon. Happy reading_


End file.
